Fairytale of New York
by ElleLaw
Summary: 25 days of Alex and Casey to celebrate the most magical time of the year! Merry Christmas! Love, HG and EL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry everyone for the lack in my updates. I have been having some serious issues at home that needed tending. Please bear with me. I promise to make it up to you as soon as I can! In the meantime, here is a fun collection of 25 one shots from us to you. Please feel free to shoot us ideas if you'd like! Happy Holidays!**

 **This first chapter is from HistoryGeek...**

* * *

"Alex, wake up."

"Sleeping." Groaned the blonde in a sleepy voice.

"Wake up!" Repeated Casey, bouncing lightly on the bed.

"Why?" Asked Alex as she attempted to pull the blankets over her head.

"It's snowing." Replied Casey in an excited voice.

"Yay!" Mumbled Alex her voice full of sarcasm.

"It's the first snow of the year." Replied Casey as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And?" Huffed the blonde.

Standing from the bed, Casey started pulling her jeans on, "I want to go outside."

"And you need me for this, because?" Asked Alex, knowing she had already lost the battle to stay in bed.

Moving to sit on the side of the bed, Casey pressed a soft kiss to the corner of the blonde's mouth before replying, "I want to share it with you and then one day, I want to share it with our children."

"Our children?" Questioned Alex with a soft smile.

"Yes. Our children. When I was a kid, my dad would wake us up in the middle of the night and wrap us up in our hats and coats and these big scratchy blankets and bundle us in the car. He would drive us to the park and we'd sit on the bench under the oak tree and drink the hot chocolate he had made us in this big flask. It was my favourite night of the year, even more than my birthday. I would actually pray for snow in the summer just so we could go and have hot chocolate and catch snowflakes. I promised myself that when I met the woman I was going to spend my life with, I would share it with her and then when we have children share it with them and then hopefully they will enjoy it and pass them on to their children. You are that woman and one day they will be our children, so please can we go and watch the snow?"

"God, I love you." Breathed Alex as she pulled Casey into her arms.

"I love you too." Replied Casey, "But if you think kissing me will distract me, you're wrong."

Huffing, Alex pushed the covers aside and stood up, "Fine, you win! But, we're stopping by Starbucks on the way and you're buying."

"Deal!" Grinned Casey.

Ten minutes later they were wrapped up in hats and scarfs and on their way to Starbucks. Refusing to get out of the warm car, Alex smiled as she watched Casey jog across the car park and head into the coffee shop, her red hair tucked into her favourite dark green woolly hat. In the ten months she and Casey had been together, Alex couldn't remember ever being happier or more in love or at peace as she was with Casey. She had known there was something special about the redhead the first time they met when Casey was in charge of prosecuting Liam Conners the man that had shot her and derailed her life. Despite her nerves and the sadness she felt not knowing if she would ever be able to return to New York and her life, Casey's confidence and warmth had quickly put her at ease and then Casey had smiled at her and she knew she was lost. It was something she couldn't explain, she had always believed in science, in things that could be proved and would have scoffed at anyone who said, believed in love at first sight and yet, all it took was one smile from Casey to turn her world upside down.

After the trial she had taken the cowards way out and left without saying goodbye to Casey or the squad. She tried over and over to convince herself she left that way because it would have been too hard to say goodbye to her friends, but in the small hours of the night when memories of Casey's smile filled her mind she admitted the truth to herself. For a brief moment, Casey had made her feel safe and taken away the loneliness and then it was gone and the fear and loneliness returned stronger than before. She hated the memory of those nights when imaginary intruders roamed her house, every noises sounded like gun shots and she wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all. On those nights she would think of Casey, a woman she had known for less than forty-eight hours, a woman she knew next to nothing about and her mind would settle and for a while the world wouldn't seem so dark.

The day she was told she could go back to New York and return to being Alexandra Cabot was one of the best of her life, it felt like coming up for air after being underwater. Her first night back there was a knock at her apartment door and as she opened it she hadn't been able to hold back her smile at the sight of Casey her arms overflowing with every kind of take-out Alex had told her she missed, the kind of coffee you can only find in all New York all night diners and a bashful smile. At the time she said she wanted to make sure Alex had food and let her know she was looking forward to working with her, later she admitted she hadn't been able to stop thinking about Alex and hadn't been able to wait to see her again. Over the course of a meal consisting of pizza, Chinese and donuts they talked and laughed and Alex found herself at peace for the first time since being shot. It had taken her a month to pluck up the courage to ask Casey on a date, she had been so nervous but Casey had given her that same smile that always made her stomach flip and asked her what had taken her so long. That had been ten months ago, and Alex had no doubt Casey was the person she was going to spend her life with. The blast of cold air that accompanied Casey getting into the car pulled her from her thoughts, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Smiled Casey as she leaned across the console and pecked Alex on the lips. Pulling back she handed the blonde the tray holding their drinks. "Here we go, one large triple shot vanilla latte for you and a large hot chocolate for me and two blueberry muffins."

"Muffins, coffee and a kiss, you're almost forgiven for dragging me out of my nice warm bed in the middle of the night." Smiled Alex.

"Only almost?" Questioned Casey.

"Well, it is freezing, so you'll have to promise to warm me up if you want to be fully forgiven." Replied Alex.

"Hmmm, they say the best way to get warm is to get naked, so I'm in." Grinned Casey.

"I like the sound of this plan." Breathed Alex, her body tingling at the thought of a night making love to Casey.

"Me too." Smiled Casey as she parked the car. Linking hands Casey led Alex towards a bench, draping a blanket over them as they sipped their drinks, enjoying the view of the city lights being blanketed by the steadily falling snow. "Are you having a good time?" Questioned Casey.

"It's so beautiful." Whispered Alex as she stretched a hand out to catch a snow flake.

Pulling Alex tighter against her side, Casey replied, "My dad would tell us it was the best night of the year to make a wish on a star."

"What did you wish for?" Asked Alex always interested in learning more about Casey's life before they met.

"When I was little it was whatever I wanted for Christmas that year." Replied Casey.

"And when you were older?" Questioned Alex.

"To meet Meg Ryan." Chuckled Casey.

"Always had a thing for blondes, huh?" Teased Alex.

"You know it." Smiled Casey, "As I got older, it was things like getting boobs and getting into a good college. The last time I did this was the December before you came back; want to know what I wished for then?"

"A pony?" Joked Alex.

"Yes! A purple one. However did you guess?" Chuckled Casey before becoming serious, "I wished for you to come back. I hated thinking about you being sad and alone and for reasons I wasn't sure of, I missed you. I didn't really know you and I missed you and so I wished you would come back and I would have a chance to get to know you." Taking Alex's gloved hand, Casey pressed a kiss to the back of it before speaking again, "I know now that I fell in love with you the moment I met you and that I will love you for the rest of my life."

Alex was shocked to find she was blinking back tears, "Move in with me?"

"Alex…" Started Casey only to find herself cut off as Alex pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Let me finish, please?" Asked Alex, seeing Casey nod she took a breath, "For so long, I thought I had time to find someone to fall in love with and then in the time it took to fire a bullet that all changed and I was sure I would never be happy or find love and then I met you. In a moment you made me feel safe and at peace and when it felt like the darkness was breaking me, I would think of you and it didn't seem so bad." Feeling tears on her cheeks she whispered, "Sorry."

Softly cupping Alex's cheek, Casey wiped her tears, "My dad would say, _'Forget stardust—you are iron. Your blood is nothing but ferrous liquid. When you bleed, you reek of rust. It is iron that fills your heart and sits in your veins. And what is iron, really, unless it's forged?'_ It always stuck with me, it's the bad stuff we go through, the things that test us the most that shape who we are. You're the strongest person I know and Conners, VeIez they didn't break you, they made you stronger."

"Thank you." Whispered Alex.

"There is nothing better than waking up next to you and getting to fall asleep with you in my arms. I love you, Alexandra Cabot and I would love to move in with you." Smiled Casey.

"I love you too." Smiled Alex.

"Are you ready to go home?" Asked Casey.

"Not yet." Smiled Alex, "I want to watch the snow for a little longer."

Pulling Alex into her arms, Casey adjusted the blanket around them, "Perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please feel free to send some prompts.**

* * *

Walking into her hotel room, Casey threw her attaché down on the bed followed by her coat and scarf, she was beyond frustrated she had been sent to out of town along with Olivia for an extradition hearing, one everyone knew they wouldn't win but Branch had insisted on and now they were stuck in Boston with no way to get home for Christmas. Thanks to the judge taking forever to deliberate, it was late Christmas Eve afternoon before they even reached the airport only to find their flight and every other flight was cancelled. Picking up her phone she double checked with each airline, coach company and train line becoming more frustrated as she was met with 'Cancelled', throwing down her phone she flopped back on the bed appalled to find she was fighting back tears. If she couldn't get home, it would be the first Christmas she hadn't spent with her girlfriend in the three years they had been dating, all because Branch wanted to put on a show for the voters. So, now she was stuck in a crappy hotel and her only way of getting home would be if she hitched a ride on Santa's sleigh.

Hearing a knock at the door she pulled the pillow over her face, the only person it could be was Olivia and she knew it wasn't the detectives fault and that she wanted to be home with her own girlfriend as much as Casey, but she wasn't in the mood for company. She just wanted to crawl under the covers and feel sorry for herself, a luxury she knew wasn't going to happen when there was another knock at the door, this time accompanied by Olivia's voice, "Get up Novak, I have a plan to get us home."

Groaning Casey pushed herself to her feet and headed to open the door, not bothering with a hello Casey sighed, "If it's a different airline, I already tried, not happening."

"I called in a favour and borrowed a four by four from the precinct, as long as I return it by the new Year we can use it to drive home, but we need to leave now I we want to be on our way before the roads close and the weather gets worse." Explained Liv, her own bag already in her hand, "So, if you're coming with me, get your ass in gear."

"I'm coming." Replied Casey as she grabbed her bag.

"Good, because you're in charge of navigating and buying coffee." Replied Liv with a smile.

"How long do you think it will take?" Asked Casey as she followed Liv towards the elevator.

"In good weather, four hours in this weather at least six, maybe longer." Shrugged Liv as they headed to check out. "There's a chance we'll not even make it to New York and will have to find somewhere along the way to stay."

Giving a sad sight, Casey replied, "Okay."

"Alex would rather you a few days late than dead." Pointed out Liv as she loaded their bags into the boot.

"I know, lets just hope for the best." Replied Casey as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"We'll try and keep on the main roads, they should be clearer." Replied Liv as she pulled out of the car park.

"Sounds like a plan." Agreed Casey as she set up the GPS.

Their drive was spent in comfortable silence as Olivia focused on the road, the falling snow limiting her vision and forcing her to drive well below the speed limit. "Ready for a coffee break?" Asked Liv.

"Absolutely." Agreed Casey, they had been driving for almost five hours straight, not wanting to stop in case the weather took a turn for the worse and they became stranded.

"So, what did you get Amanda for Christmas?" Asked Casey as she sipped her coffee flavoured water.

"An engagement ring." Grinned Liv.

"Wow! That's amazing! Congratulations." Smiled Casey, holding her cup up in a toast.

"Thank you. I just hope she accepts." Replied Liv a hint of nerves in her voice.

Giving her friends hand a warm squeeze Casey replied, "She will. She loves you."

Sending Casey a grateful smile, Liv asked, "What about you, what did you get Alex?"

"We booked a trip to Italy for the New Year as a kinda joint present and so I brought her a pair of Jimmy Choo's and I've got to tell you that was a traumatic experience." Chuckles Casey, "As good as Alex looks in those heels, buying them, not fun. Next time I'm giving Serena my credit card and sending her in."

"So, no engagement plans?" Asked Liv.

"I was waiting for Italy." Admitted Casey, "If I can wait that long, I have never been so in love. Alex is amazing and I want to spend my life with her. I just want to make her happy."

"I've known Alex a long time, and I can honestly say, I've never seen her as happy as she is with you, you guys are great together." Replied Liv as she stood up from the table, "You ready?"

"Sure. How long do you think we've got left?" Asked Casey as she followed Liv towards their car.

"And hour, give or take, so we should be home just before midnight." Smiled Liv as she pulled out of the car park.

Reaching her apartment, Casey pulled Olivia in to a warm hug, "I owe you so much coffee, real coffee for this. I can't thank you enough."

"It was for me as much as you." Argued Liv, "But coffee is always appreciated."

"Noted." Smiled Casey, "Not that you need it, but, good luck with Amanda."

"Thank you." Called Liv as she climbed back into the car.

Picking up her bags, Casey jogged up the steps of their apartment building, despite her exhaustion she couldn't wait to see Alex and spend Christmas Day with the woman she loved.

The radio was playing softly and the only light in the room came from the Christmas tree, making the room feel cosy and festive yet, Alex didn't feel festive she felt miserable. She missed Casey so much she ached, she kept praying that somehow Casey would make it back, but with every passing hour she knew that was less likely. All she could hope for now was the weather to clear enough that Casey would be home before New Year's Eve. Hearing the door open, she jumped from the couch her heart skipping a beat at the sight of her beautiful girlfriend, "Casey?"

"Hi, Honey, I'm home." Grinned Casey as she opened her arms wide, "Merry Christmas, Baby."

Throwing herself into Casey's arms, Alex replied, "Merry Christmas, Beautiful."

"It is so good to be home." Whispered Casey as she tightened her hold on the blonde.

"How? The news said there were no flights." Asked Alex.

"Santa gave us a lift on his sleigh, he said I'd been a very good girl this year and I could have my gift early." Grinned Casey, her exhaustion receding at the feeling of Alex in her arms.

Pulling back slightly, Alex arched her eyebrow, "Really?"

"No, sadly, I don't think I've been that good this year." Joked Casey, before explain, "Liv manged to borrow a jeep and drive us, with detours and road closures it's taken us pretty much all night."

"Remind me to buy her coffee and donuts for the next year." Replied Alex as she led Casey towards the couch, before disappearing into the kitchen. Coming back a few minutes later with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of holiday cookies. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?"

"I didn't want to disappoint you, just in case we didn't make it all the way and had to stop somewhere." Replied Casey taking a grateful sip of her drink.

Alex was touched by Casey determination to get home and to protect her from feeling any more disappointment, "You're the best girlfriend in the world. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Replied Casey as she pulled Alex into her lap, "So, so, so much."

"God, you have no idea how much I missed you." Whispered Alex as she pressed herself further into Casey's arms.

"I missed you too." Replied Casey with a yawn.

"How about a hot bath before bed?" Suggested Alex.

"You'll join me?" Asked Casey.

"Always." Promised Alex.

Leading Casey towards their bedroom where she left her sitting on the edge of the bed whilst she fixed the bath with Casey's favourite oils. Coming back five minutes later she wasn't surprised to see Casey fast asleep. Such was Casey's exhaustion Alex managed to undress her and get her under the covers without waking her, nor did she stir when Alex climbed in next to her and rested her head on her chest, "I love you Casey Novak, you're the love of my life and having you home is the best Christmas gift ever. Sleep tight, my love."

"Love you too." Mumbled Casey as she pulled Alex close without ever fully waking up.

As she drifted off to sleep, Alex was sure of three things, one, she was in love with Casey, two, she was going to ask Casey to marry her when they were in Italy and lastly, Christmas miracles were real.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Closing the door behind her parents, Casey gave a tired sigh, as much as she loved her family Christmas Day with her parents, brother, sister in law and three year old niece and nephew as well as Alex's parents had been exhausting. She had been up since three that morning preparing the food, putting the finishing touches to the toys from Santa and making sure everything was perfect for their first attempt at hosting Christmas. Their guests had arrived at ten, her mother arriving an hour early to 'help' meaning she had no real alone time with her wife. She couldn't wait to be alone with the blonde especially as Alex had spent all day teasing her, whispering all the things she wanted to do to her once they were alone, dragging her nails along the inside of the thigh as they sat at the dinner table and pressing their bodies together any chance she got. Now that they were alone, she intended to spend the night making love to her beautiful wife, her body tingling in anticipation.

Heading back into the lounge, she frowned when she found the room in darkness and no sign of the blonde, "Alex?"

"In here." Called the blonde from their bedroom.

Casey headed towards their bedroom, her mind filled with thoughts of Alex's beautiful body, the noises the blonde made and the ways she intended to elicit those sounds. Walking in to their bedroom, Casey felt as if all the air had left her body at the sight of the blonde, Alex was wearing nothing but a pair of black stilettos and a deep green strip of silk that crossed over her breasts and ended in a bow covering her smooth centre. "Fuck." Breathed Casey as she took in the sight before her, "You look…wow!"

"I told you there were still gifts for you to unwrap." Smiled Alex, pointing to the bed where a new strapless toy sat, wrapped in the same colour lace as Alex. "But, how about you un-wrap me first?" Suggested Alex in a sultry voice.

Crossing the room, Casey pulled Alex into her arms, dipping her head she lightly ran her tongue over the blonde's bottom lip, before crashing their lips together in a blistering kiss, breaking the kiss, she pressed soft kisses along Alex's jaw. Tangling her hands in the blonde hair she loved so much, she tugged lightly, tipping the blondes head back exposing her throat to her mouth. Feeling Alex's nails scrapping her scalp, Casey bit down on her pulse point hard enough to leave a mark, before soothing the mark with a soft kiss.

Taking half a step back, she trailed her fingertips from Alex's swollen lips, across her silk covered nipple, flat stomach and top of her thigh, until she reached the end of the silk bow. Tugging lightly, she couldn't supress a moan as the silk dropped to the floor, leaving Alex naked. "You are so beautiful." Whispered Casey as she scooped Alex into her arms. Laying the blonde on the bed, Casey quickly removed her own clothes, before climbing back on to the bed, "Tell me what you want?"

"You, I want you." Whispered Alex, her breath catching as Casey's warm mouth closed over her nipple.

"You want me to do what?" Asked Casey, as she kissed across to the other breast.

"Make me cum." Breathed Alex, her back arching from the bed as she sought relief from the throbbing between her legs.

"Show me." Instructed Casey, "Show me, how you like to make yourself cum."

"Okay." Agreed Alex, her breathing hitching as she lightly ran her fingers over her nipples, pinching them and rolling them between her fingers, making them so hard they were almost painful to touch. Moving her right hand from her breast, she trailed it down her body towards her aching centre. Opening her legs, she gave a hiss of pleasure as she ran her fingers over her swollen clit. The sound of Casey's breathing becoming faster as she watched her, increasing her arousal. Knowing she wasn't going to last much longer she started to move her fingers faster, pressing them against the spot on her clit that she knew would make her cum. "Casey, yes, Casey." Panted Alex as her orgasm tore through her.

"Do you always say my name?" Asked Casey her voice thick with arousal.

"Always." Nodded Alex, "Because I am yours."

"Fuck." Breathed Casey.

"Why don't you tell me what you want?" Asked Alex.

"I want to feel your mouth on me." Husked Casey, "And then I want to make you cum over and over, until you beg me to stop."

"Oh God." Breathed Alex as a shiver of anticipation passed through her.

"But first, I want to taste you." Whispered Casey before claiming Alex's lips in a soft kiss. Breaking the kiss, she kissed her way down the blonde's throat, littering the pale skin with small marks. Pressing butterfly kisses to each breast, she settled herself between the blonde's legs, the scent of her lover arousal causing her own centre to throb painfully. Lifting Alex's legs over her shoulders, Casey ran the flat of her tongue across Alex's clit, moaning at the taste of her lover. Using the tip of her tongue she flicked it against Alex's swollen clit, making the blonde cry out in pleasure and reach up to grip the headboard. Feeling Alex start to tremble, Casey knew she was close and sucked the blonde's clit into her mouth, dragging her teeth across it before soothing it with the flat of her tongue over and over until Alex arched from the bed and screamed her name as she came hard against her mouth. Not giving the panting blonde time to recover, Casey thrust her tongue as deep as she could into the sensitive blonde, making her arch from the bed and pant her name.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck, yes. Casey." Panted Alex as her third orgasm tore through her.

Kissing her way up the blonde's sweat slicked body, Casey settled herself over Alex's mouth, gripping the headboard tight as Alex's tongue began to make soft circles over her throbbing clit. Rocking her hips she knew she wouldn't last long, and moved her hands to her breasts, her nipples hard against her palms as she roughly squeezed them. Crying out, "Yes, Alex, don't stop." As she came so hard her legs couldn't hold her up and she slumped down against the cool sheets.

"Wow." Mumbled Alex.

"The night isn't over yet." Grinned Casey as she reached for her other gift. She was so wet she had no trouble inserting the smaller end into herself, "I want to watch you."

Understanding what Casey was asking, Alex straddled her waist and slowly lowered herself onto the toy, moaning in pleasure as it filled her, "Oh, God." Rising back up, until only the tip remained inside her, Alex made sure to keep her gaze locked with Casey's as she lowered herself back down. Her cries becoming louder as Casey started to buck her hips, meeting her thrust for thrust, until she came, Casey seconds behind her.

Flipping them over, Casey pressed Alex's legs towards her chest as she pressed into her, bottoming out on the first thrust, she kept her thrusts slow and soft, her nipples brushing against the blondes with every thrust. "Faster." Pleaded Alex, every thrust of Casey's hips sending jolts of pleasure through her body, but not enough to give her the release she was so desperate for, "Please, please, I want to cum."

Growling, Casey pulled out and ordered, "Turn over."

Rolling onto her front, it took Alex two attempts to push herself on to her knees owing to the way her limbs were shaking.

"So beautiful." Murmured Casey as she dragged her fingernails over the blonde's ass, before gripping her hips and thrusting back into her, "Fuck, yes." Hissed Casey as she set a fast pace.

"Spank me." Breathed Alex.

Giving a throaty moan, Casey landed a firm spank on Alex's ass, followed by several more, each causing the blonde to hiss in pleasure. "I'm going to cum." Screamed Alex, her body going rigid as her orgasm tore through her and she slumped down onto the mattress. Moaning in pleasure as she felt Casey kiss the marks her had left on her hips. "Move to sit on the edge of the bed." Instructed Alex once she had caught her breath.

Leaning back on her hands, Casey felt her breath catch as Alex spread her legs and move to kneel between them, keeping their gazes locked as she ran her tongue along the toy moaning at the taste of herself, before taking it into her mouth. She couldn't help the gasp that fell from her throat as Alex moved her fingers against her swollen clit, making firm, fast circles over it as she worked the shaft with her mouth, hitting every spot that made filled her with pleasure. Tangling her fingers in Alex's hair she started thrusting her hips as her climax tore through her, "Alex, oh, God Alex, yes. Fuck yes."

Climbing back on to the bed, Alex claimed Casey's lips in a soft kiss, "You, my darling wife, are so damn sexy."

Moving her hands to Alex's hips, Casey guided her down onto the toy, making them both moan as she bottomed out, "Fuck, you're gorgeous." Breathed Casey as Alex rocked her hips, they were both so sensitive it didn't take long for Casey to cum, her erratic thrusts sending Alex over the edge.

Slumping down against the pillows, Casey dropped the toy to the floor and pulled Alex into her arms, "Best. Christmas. Present. Ever."

"Glad you enjoyed." Replied Alex with a yawn. "I love you."

"I love you too." Replied Casey as she pulled the blanket over them, "I really do wish it was Christmas every day."

"Yeah, well next time you can wear the bow." Chuckled Alex.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love Adele's new song 'Hello' and this one shot channeled it.**

* * *

Alex sat at the table alone swirling her dirty martini in her hands, while listening to the faint sounds of the Christmas music traveling across the expanse of the five star restaurant. Dressed in black pants and a black sweater top, her long blonde hair fell along her shoulders and her black rimmed glasses sat perched on her nose. She took a deep breath enjoying the smells of roast duck and beef tenderloin from the table next to her as she looked over the tasteful Christmas decor while awaiting her guest to join her. That is until the sound of her laugh captured her attention...

She hadn't heard it in what felt like decades when really it has only been five years. From the pitch and depth she could tell her ex was happy and in love. Smirking to herself, she found it funny how well she knew her, and it didn't seem to surprise her that it only took her seconds to locate her across the room. Her ex's red hair catching the light of the fireplace, her green eyes sparkling as she laughed again.

Alex knew her ex must be home for the holidays and it didn't surprise her that she was with someone. Her new partner looked nice and was unsurprisingly blonde...

Smiling Alex thought she looked happy and was happy for her.

Swirling her martini again in her hand, Alex thought of how many times she'd tried to make it work between them, and how many times she'd called to say she was sorry and explain after she had finally called it quits. The miles between them were too great and the fact neither wanted to give up on what they'd built for themselves was overly apparent.

Smirking to herself, Alex finally realized why her ex never answered her calls. If she was being honest with herself part of her always knew why she didn't answer her, and for that she understood, but she just wish she could have apologized and said a proper goodbye.

Looking in her ex's direction again, she caught the redhead staring back at her. She didn't know how she knew Alex was here, but looking in her eyes Alex could tell her ex never needed to answer those calls all those years ago...she already knew.

The redhead smiled politely at her and Alex could feel her heart swell, as her ex's green eyes gave her the closure she'd needed deep within. They may have fallen in love at Harvard and planned for a big future together, but they were always meant to go in different directions. Alex was happy to have known her ex and had that time with her, but she was happy they hadn't ended up together.

Holding up her glass, Alex gave a silent cheers to the woman and her significant other. The redhead motioned for her to join them, and Alex laughed waving no. She must have looked like the loneliest girl in the room with a martini, and the thought only made her laugh at herself more knowing her ex would get her reference in a heartbeat. That was when she heard her love's voice.

"Alex, honey, I am so sorry I am late! Petrovsky, clearly doesn't have anything to do for Christmas and made a point to drag out the motions," Casey's voice carried to Alex over the Christmas music.

Seeing Casey, Alex quickly stood and gave her a hug and kiss before pulling out her chair and helping her settle into the table. The blonde smiled happily at her redhead, as she fell deep into comfort of her presence.

"I so want one of those martinis,". Casey groaned causing Alex to laugh.

"I am sure you do, baby. I didn't order for you since I wasn't sure how long you'd be. I was almost worried you'd miss our anniversary all together!" Alex chuckled.

It was a good hour and a half into the meal before Alex even remembered Addison was on the other side of the restaurant. At the realization she looked to where she'd been and it told her everything I needed to know. It was okay to say goodbye sometimes.

Alex genuinely hoped she was as happy as she was as she met eyes with her ex again. Alex could honestly say she never truly knew what love was until Casey, or at least how deep love truly could go. Her fiery redhead made a point to challenge her at every turn and she always accepted. She couldn't imagine life without Casey and she knew deep within her heart from the moment they'd first exchanged 'I love you's,' four years ago that she would never have too. They'd go anywhere to be with the other, nothing would ever keep them apart.

Casey accepted her despite her flaws and loved her unconditionally, and she felt the same way about Casey. Once again, Casey's words cut through her train of thought, "Babe, how many martinis did you have before I arrived?"

"Only one and the half that you arrived for," Alex answered with a raised eyebrow.

Casey smiled as she whispered, "Then why do you keep grinning like a fool at me?"

"It's Christmas Eve and our anniversary and I am with the woman I love more than anything in this world that is why." Alex beamed.

"Are you sure I am the woman you love more than anything in this world?" Casey questioned with a smirk.

"Alex," Addison's familiar voice interrupted their conversation.

"Addison," Alex answered with a genuine smile, "How are you?"

"I am good, just in for the holidays. This is my fiancé Teddy, we were on our way out, but I wanted to come by and say hello before we leave." Addison explained.

"I am glad you did, Addy. By the way, this is my wife Casey we are celebrating our second anniversary tonight." Alex introduced the two women.

Casey stood to shake Addison's hand and her fiancées, exposing her belly to the two women. "Oh, when are you due?" Addison cooed.

"End of March." Casey said with a big smile.

"I am so excited for you two," Addison exclaimed.

Teddy didn't hesitate to ask, "Do you know what you are having?"

"Yes, a little girl," Casey answered as she sat back down.

"We are naming her Vivian," Alex added with a bright smile.

"I am really so happy for you two. Congratulations." Addison said, "Well, I will let you two get back to dinner. If you are free on the 26th maybe we could all get lunch? I'd love to catch up."

"Sounds great," Casey answered. It was her little way to let Alex know she didn't have a problem with going out with her ex.

"Great, well we will give you a call." Teddy said, before they all said goodbye and left Alex and Casey to their meals.

Watching her ex leave, Alex smiled at her wife as they quickly fell back into the debate about Alex loving Vivian more. It was never a serious debate, but one they did out of love and excitement about their new baby. Alex truly was madly in love with her wife and baby. She would never want another life than the one she lived.

It was one reason why she loved the fact that they'd gotten married on Christmas Eve. It was truly a night to be with the ones you loved most and Alex relished the fact that she would always spend it with her wife celebrating their love, their family, and the miracle of Christmas.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: From HG**

* * *

"Oh my God, again." Groaned Kim Greylek as yet another argument broke out in the next room. It had become a common occurrence over the last month, ever since Branch put Alex and Casey into the same office. Despite them both working Sex Crimes, they hadn't been particularly close and had, had their share of disagreements, but since being in the same office those disagreements had turned into full on sniping matches. Deciding enough was enough, she picked up her phone, hitting Abbie Carmichaels extension, drumming her finger on the top of her desk as she waited for the call to connect.

"Carmichael."

"Abbie, grab Serena and meet me in my office, NOW." Hanging up before Abbie could argue.

"Hey Grinch." Grinned Abbie as she and Serena arrived in Kim's office.

"Bite me." Muttered Kim.

Indicating the argument still raging in the next office, Serena asked, "How long has that been going on?"

"Every day for the last month." Sighed Kim.

Shaking her head, Abbie replied, "They need to screw it out."

"Must you be so vulgar?" Tutted Kim.

"She's got a point." Interjected Serena before Abbie could reply.

"Maybe, but they need to sort it out before they lose their jobs..." Pausing at the slamming of the office door she winced before continuing, "I have a plan, but I need your help."

"What's your plan?" Asked Serena in a cautious voice.

"We lock them in and refuse to let them out until they work through it." Explained Kim.

"I'm in." Replied Abbie. "Serena?"

Hearing the arguing start up again, Serena sighed, "Lets do it."

"Seriously, you think this is acceptable?" Demanded Alex, slamming a folder down on Casey's desk.

"Why do you feel the need to go over my work?" Snapped Casey.

"Because…" Started Alex only to be cut off as Kim walked into the office, picking up her cell phone and Casey's before walking back towards the door, "What the…"

"You two need to work this crap out, you're not leaving here until you do." Replied Kim as she closed the door, locking it from the outside.

"Open the damn door." Yelled Alex, slamming her palm against it in frustration.

"Not until you two sort things out." Called Serena.

"Serena, open this damn door." Called Alex, "I swear, I will press charges against each of you for this."

"Have fun with that." Called Abbie, "It's Christmas, have a little good will to all men and work this crap out."

"Do you think prison is anything like Orange Is The New Black?" Asked Serena in a nervous voice as they headed back to Kim's office.

"Cabot is all bluster, the worst that'll happen is Liz will give us a talking to." Shrugged Abbie, "But just in case, look on the bright side, they have fanfiction in jail."

"Fanfiction?" Questioned Kim.

Putting her arm around Kim's shoulder, Abbie replied, "There are people out there who write like a gay Shakespeare."

"I hate you." Muttered Kim, shrugging off Abbie's arm.

"Liar." Grinned the brunette.

Giving the door one last whack, Alex took a deep breath and turned to face the office, "Look what you've done now."

"I didn't do it!" Protested Casey.

"Well do something to get us out of here." Snapped Alex.

"What would you like me to do? Pick the lock? Kick the door down?" Asked Casey, "Even the phone is dead."

Ignoring Casey, Alex picked up the phone on her desk, not even getting a dial tone she jabbed the buttons a few times before slamming the receiver down with a thud. "Fuck."

"I just told you, I already tried that." Sighed Casey as she watched Alex start to pace.

"Right." Snorted Alex as she dragged her hand through her hair in frustration.

"Why don't you like me?" Asked Casey "Why do you think it is okay to treat me that way?"

"I don't dislike you." Replied Alex.

"You're just not necessarily excited about my existence." Snorted Casey.

"That's not it at all…"

Cutting Alex off, Casey asked, "What did I do to you?"

"Nothing, you did nothing to me." Replied Alex with an eye roll.

"Then what? You're just a bitch?" Asked Casey.

Spinning on her heel, Alex demanded, "Excuse me? You think I'm a bitch? You're the one who kissed me at the Christmas party last year and then never called me or acknowledged me again."

"Oh." Breathed Casey.

"Yes, oh." Replied Alex.

"Alex…"

"No, let me guess. You were drunk and couldn't remember who it was you made out with?" Asked Alex.

"You never called me!" Argued Casey.

"You kissed me!" Retorted Alex.

"And you were supposed to call me." Replied Casey.

"Why? You kissed me!" Replied Alex.

Shaking her head, Casey started to laugh, "That's what all this has been about? A kiss that happened almost a year ago?"

"Shut up." Snapped Alex.

"Oh come on, you must see…oomph."

Stepping forwards, Alex gripped the front of Casey's shirt and pulled her close as she crashed their lips together in a hard kiss, feeling Casey kiss her back, she deepened the kiss. Quickly winning the battle for dominance she pressed Casey back against the desk, her hand moving to Casey's hair, she tugged hard enough to tilt Casey's head back and moved her mouth to her throat, making the redhead moan as her teeth scraped against the sensitive skin.

"Fuck." Gasped Casey as Alex bit down on her pulse point, gripping the back of the blonde's jacket she pulled her even closer her breathing quickening as she felt Alex's fingers on the buttons of her shirt.

Breaking the kiss, Alex stepped back just long enough to push Casey shirt off her shoulders and remove her bra, ducking her head she flicked the tip of her tongue over a stiff nipple, making Casey gasp in pleasure, a gasp that turned into a cry of ecstasy as Alex sucked the stiff bud into her mouth. Flicking her tongue over Casey's nipple, she dragged her nails over the Casey's toned stomach and along the inside of the thigh.

Gripping Alex's wrist, Casey pressed it against her aching centre, "Touch me. Please."

Growling Alex, pulled Casey to her feet and quickly undid her trousers pushing them and her panties towards the floor and pushed her back on the desk, wrapping her leg around her waist, her knee's buckling as she felt Casey's excitement against her fingertips.

Throwing her head back, Casey moaned in pleasure, her moans growing in volume as Alex started to tease her clit with soft strokes, sending jolts of electric through her body.

Crashing her mouth against Casey's to quieten the redhead's moans; Alex entered her with two fingers, setting a fast pace, she moaned as Casey's nails scraped down her back. Knowing Casey was close she, broke the kiss, wanting to watch Casey's reaction as she pressed her thumb against her clit and curled her fingers hitting that special spot that made the younger woman's back arch.

"Oh God, Alex! I'm cumming!" Panted Casey, her body tensing as her climax tore through her.

* * *

"Are they…you know?" Asked Kim as the rhythmic thuds and muffled moans filtered through the wall.

"Merry Christmas, indeed." Chuckled Abbie.

"Oh God!" Groaned Kim, her head falling against her desk with a soft thump.

* * *

"Fuck. That was intense." Panted Casey as she tried to catch her breath.

"You certainly seemed to enjoy." Smirked Alex.

Narrowing her eyes, Casey pushed herself from the desk and pressed Alex back against the wall, pulling the blonde's sweater over her head before claiming her lips in a hard kiss. Making quick work of the blonde's bra, she wasted no time in moving her mouth to Alex's breasts, teasing her nipples with soft nips and kisses, before flicking her tongue over them, loving the way they hardened at her touch. Undoing Alex's skirt, she moaned in anticipation as the material pooled at the blonde's feet, "Damn, you're beautiful."

"So are you." Whispered Alex.

Pulling Alex away from the wall, Casey pressed her against the edge of her desk and dropped to her knees, pressing soft kisses to the inside of Alex's thigh, she met the blondes gaze as she inched her panties down her long legs.

"Don't tease me." Breathed Alex as Casey's breath washed over her throbbing clit.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Smirked Casey before slowly dragging the tip of her tongue across the blonde's swollen clit.

"Fuck!" Gasped Alex her body jerking in pleasure, "Please."

Moving Alex's legs so they were over her shoulders, Casey started to lightly flick her tongue against the blonde's swollen clit, keeping her strokes soft and slow, loving the way Alex was reacting. Changing her flicks to firm stokes, Casey continued to tease the blonde, bringing her to the edge of her climax before stopping and changing the way she was moving her tongue until Alex was pleading for her release.

"Please, please, please let me cum." Pleaded Alex as she tangled a hand in Casey's hair.

Deciding she had teased the blonde enough, Casey sucked her clit into her mouth and flicked her tongue over it in hard, fast strokes.

"Casey, yes, yes, yes, I'm cuming. Don't stop! Please don't stop!" Chanted Alex as her orgasm tore through her with such intensity it took her breath away.

Standing Casey pulled Alex into her arms and claimed her lips in a soft kiss before stepping back, "Wow."

"Yeah." Agreed Alex.

"So, um, do you like hot chocolate?" Asked Casey.

"What?" Asked Alex with a confused frown as she pulled her sweater on.

"Do you like hot chocolate?" Repeated Casey as she button her shirt.

"I do." Nodded Alex, still a little confused.

"Good, I was wondering if you wanted to go ice skating and get then get some hot chocolate?" Asked Casey.

"I would love to." Smiled Alex, "I'm sorry for, well everything, you're right I was a bitch, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Smiled Casey, "I honestly thought you would call and when you didn't, I just figured you regretted what happened."

"Are you decent?" Called Kim as she unlocked the door.

"We all know neither of them are decent." Chuckled Abbie.

"This would make some great fanfiction." Smirked Serena.

"Glad to know you all enjoyed yourselves. Well, if you will excuse us, we are going on a date." Casey replied taking the blushing blondes hand and heading to the door.

The three women watched the two head towards the door while chuckling. The act was enough to snap Alex out of her embarrassment. Turning towards them, she pointed a finger at them and quipped, "And just so you know the three of you will not be getting anything for Christmas from us." Pointing from the desk to the wall, she continued, "That was enough of a present for you." Watching Kim cringe, Serena's jaw drop and Abbie move away from the desk, Alex added in a sweet tone, "Merry Christmas."

Taking Casey's arm in hers, the two couldn't help but laugh as they made their way down the hall. She honestly was happy her friends intervened. It helped her get all she wanted for Christmas and that was Casey.


	6. Chapter 6

Looking around her apartment, Casey Novak sighed, it had been eleven months and six days since she had been introduced to Alex Cabot. The Alexandra Cabot, her predecessor and the hero ADA of SVU, the woman who left a legacy she could never live up to, not in the eyes of her bosses, her colleagues or the squad, especially the squad. That day, as she waited for Alex to arrive in her office to start prepping for the trial of the man who had shot her, she had been fully prepared to hate the blonde on the sight and then something unexpected had happened; she hadn't hated Alex in fact she had fallen in love with her. From the moment they were introduced, Casey couldn't help but like the other woman, she was smart, funny, brave and as much as she tried to hide it, sadness and loneliness rolled off her in waves. With every hour that passed, every look, every shared story and every smile, Casey found herself liking Alex a little more and as Alex stepped down from the witness box, they shared a smile of a job well done; Casey knew she had fallen in love with the woman she was sure she would hate and what's more, she was sure Alex felt the same. When Alex had left without saying goodbye, without giving her a chance to see her smile again it had hurt more than she could ever have imagined.

From that day, whenever she thought of her future, of the places she wanted to visit and the things she wanted to do, she always imagined Alex at her side. Those plans, that gave her comfort in the small hours of the night, crashed and burned seven weeks and one day ago. That was the day she learned Alex was out of Witsec and back in New York. For the first few weeks she hoped Alex would seek her out, either at the office or here in her apartment, yet that hadn't happened. She had called and left a message, sent an email and a text, she knew it wasn't just her, that Alex hadn't responded to the squad either and had started to fear she had imagined the whole thing.

It had been three hours and twenty minutes since she decided she was done waiting for Alex, done second guessing herself and was going to find out one way or the other, after all it was Christmas Eve, the most magical night of the year.

"You're sure about this?" Asked Abbie, pulling Casey from her thought.

"Absolutely." Replied Casey with more confidence that she felt.

"Case, I love you, you know that right? You're like the little sister I never had…"

"You have a sister, two of them." Interrupted Casey with an amused smile.

"Yeah, but you're more fun." Replied Abbie with a waft of her hand, "Anyway, as I was saying. I love you and I think you're awesome but, are you sure Alex felt what you did? I mean, I know Cabot, she was…is Kim's best friend and she isn't one for love at first sight."

"I don't know." Admitted Casey, "I thought there was a connection and I can't move on until I know for certain one way or the other."

Nodding, Abbie handed Casey a slip of paper, "You didn't get this from me."

"Ahhh, is Abbie afraid of Kimmy?" Asked Casey in a teasing tone.

"Yes." Admitted Abbie with a grin, "And if you were smart, you would be too."

Pulling up outside the address, Abbie had given her, Casey cut the engine and took a deep breath, her earlier confidence waning, what if Alex didn't want to see her? What if she had imagined the connection? What if Alex had a girlfriend? How was she going to explain arriving, uninvited on her doorstep on Christmas Eve? Looking up at the house, Casey wasn't even sure anyone was home, there were no lights on, no sign of life and no sign of Christmas decor. Taking another breath, she yanked the keys from the ignition and opened the door, she needed answers and even if that answer was Alex slamming the door in her face, she needed to know.

Reaching the door, she knocked and waited for what felt like hours before the door was opened by a pyjama clad Alex Cabot, "Casey?"

"Hi." Smiled Casey.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me? Is everything okay?" Asked Alex her words running together in her confusion.

"Relax, everything is fine. I just wanted to see you and give you this." Explained Casey, holding out a neatly wrapped gift box, getting no response she felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. "I probably should have called first…I'm sorry, I'll go."

Hearing Casey say she was leaving, snapped Alex from her shock, "No, don't go." Seeing Casey hesitate she added, "I was just making some hot chocolate, I'm told it's good. Stay and have a cup?"

"I love hot chocolate." Smiled Casey as she followed the blonde inside.

Flicking on the light, Alex pointed to the couch, "Make yourself comfortable, I won't be a minute."

Smiling her thanks, Casey looked around the room for somewhere to put the gift she had brought and was saddened to see there was no tree or Christmas decorations of any kind, settling on leaving the box on the coffee table, she smiled as Alex now dressed in jeans and a sweater walked in, holding two mugs of hot chocolate. "You didn't have to change for me."

"Why are you here? It's Christmas Eve, shouldn't you be with your family?" Asked Alex.

"I told you, I wanted to see you and deliver your Christmas gift." Replied Casey, indicating the box on the coffee table between them. She hadn't know why she felt so compelled to buy the blonde a gift, especially as they hadn't spoken since that day in court, but as soon as she saw the light blue cashmere scarf she knew she needed to buy it for Alex.

"Why?" Repeated Alex, "I don't mean to sound ungrateful or unwelcoming, it's just, you hardly know me, so why would you want to see me or bring me a gift?" Asked Alex, not admitting she had a gift for Casey, one she hadn't found the courage to deliver.

"Because, I'd like to get to know you." Replied Casey with a shrug.

"Casey…"

"I was ready to hate you, that first day when you came to my office. I had spent months being told I wasn't as dedicated or as talented as you, if I couldn't get a warrant or lost a case I would hear, 'Alex would have won' and I wanted to hate you. Then you walked in and I found myself liking you and the more we interacted, the more I liked you…" Taking a deep breath she continued, "When you smiled at me that day, after testifying, I knew I had fallen in love with you and I was sure you felt the same. I guess I was wrong."

"You weren't." Whispered Alex, so quietly Casey almost missed it.

"Why didn't you come find me when you came back? Or reply to one of my messages?" Asked Casey in a quiet voice.

"Because I'm a mess." Replied Alex. Seeing Casey frown she explained, "My mother died while I was in Witsec, I've been trying to get used to being Alex Cabot again, to stop being afraid and I didn't want you to see me like this. But, I haven't stopped thinking about you or wishing I was brave enough to call you."

"Alex…"

"I'm not brave and I'm not…I'm not okay." Whispered Alex.

"Then let me help."

Starting to pace, Alex asked, "How can you help me? I don't sleep. I have no family. No sense of who I am, anymore. I get confused when people call me Alex. I don't know what to do with my life. I feel lost, like I'm an imposter and I'm…"

Standing up, Casey captured Alex's hand and pulled her into her arms, pressing her lips against the blondes in order to cut off her rambling, feeling Alex start to kiss her back she tighten her hold on the blonde. Breaking the kiss, she whispered, "Breathe, you don't have to do all those things, all at once and you certainly don't have to do it alone."

Shaking her head, Alex replied, "Casey, I can't ask you to be around me, right now."

"You're not asking, I want to be around you." Replied Casey, seeing Alex about to argue she cut her off with another soft kiss. "How about we start with something simple?" Suggested Casey.

"Simple?" Questioned Alex.

"Come to Midnight Mass with me?" Asked Casey.

"I can do that." Agreed Alex.

Casey smiled at the blonde, "Good, grab your coat."

The blonde didn't hesitate and soon found herself riding to St. Patrick's Cathedral for midnight mass with Casey. The ride passed with ease. Alex finally found herself feeling more calm and like normal again being in Casey's presence. The redhead had a calming affect on her that she'd never experienced before and it greatly intrigued her.

As they parked the car and made their way towards the big cathedral, Casey naturally looped her arm through Alex's and told her the story of how her family normally went to their local Catholic Church, but how they would always come to the Cathedral for high holidays. It made Alex in a way feel like she had a family again, even though it was Casey's family tradition.

Entering the Cathedral they quickly found Casey's family and took their seats. The introductions were quick and friendly and for once Alex didn't find herself scared or nervous she felt safe with Casey. As the service began, she found herself taking Casey's hand in her own and the peace of the whole service overwhelming as if it were somehow healing her past years of pain.

By the time the final hymn of Silent Night was being sung, the blonde felt Casey lean against her and whisper, "Alex, are you okay?"

"Yes, why?" Alex whispered back.

"Because you are crying." The redhead stated.

Touching her cheeks, Alex felt the tears. Nodding her head at Casey she smiled and whispered, "Thank you."

After the dismissal, Alex found herself being invited to the Novak family Christmas Day celebrations and much to her own surprise she accepted. As the two women again made their way back down the streets to Casey's car, Alex stopped and turned Casey to face her.

"Thank you, Casey." Alex said with a genuine smile.

"For taking you to mass?" Casey asked.

Alex bit her lip in hesitation before letting go, "For giving me a reason to try. I have felt so lost and somehow you give me this clarity. I guess what I am saying is thank you for being you, and being my very own Christmas miracle."

"I'd do anything for you," Casey said just loud enough for the blonde to hear.

Tilting Casey's chin up a little with a finger, Alex whispered, "Merry Christmas, Casey." Before softly kissing the redhead as the church bells rang out in the night.


	7. Chapter 7

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongA/N: So, this one-shot is based on the song Late to the Party by Kacey Musgraves. :) If you haven't heard it you should check it out!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongBy the way, I do completely intend to update my other works. Please bear with me, my life became an enormous roller coaster. This story is happier and sweet and well we all could use some happiness right?/strong/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Walking into the apartment, Casey is instantly met with the sounds of Alex cursing her hair from the bathroom. Smiling to herself as she hides the last minute gift she'd run out an hour ago to buy, she figures Alex isn't any further ready for the Sex Crimes annual Christmas party than she was when she left. Walking down the hall to the bathroom she can't help but laugh./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Reaching the door, she leans against the frame and smirks at her gorgeous fiancé. Alex is standing in the bathroom in her underwear curling her long blonde hair. "How's that bottle of wine?" Casey asks, jokingly mocking Alex. The blonde had warned her that if she got home late from her impromptu shopping trip that she would come home to find Alex curled up on the couch with a glass of wine and a book./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I am close to being ready, I promise. My hair just won't do a damn thing. I swear Monday morning I am having it cut shorter. It's just completely unmanageable and now we are going to be late!" Alex panicked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Casey couldn't help but chuckle as she walked forward and kissed Alex lightly on the lips to calm her. "Stop worrying, darling. I am going to get you that glass of wine to help you calm down. No need to rush baby, it's just a Christmas party."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Olivia, has been texting me non-stop." Alex groaned, only to be cut off by Casey kissing her again while swiping her phone./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Don't worry, Amanda was just harassing me too. I will take care of it, just relax babe." Casey assured walking down the hall to the kitchen. On the way, she text Olivia, "On the way, in the cab! C."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Entering the kitchen, she smiled looking at their beautifully decorated Christmas tree. It was amazing to think in just a few short weeks she and Alex would be married. She couldn't wait for their Christmas Eve wedding. Life seemed amazing, and it was all thanks to her beautiful blonde. She couldn't help but imagine their future together./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Shaking off her daydreams, Casey grabbed the bottle of wine. Locating the opener she quickly undid the cork and grabbed a glass. While pouring two glasses she heard Alex yell, "Hair and makeup done! Just have to get dressed." Chuckling to herself, Casey poured herself a larger glass of wine and headed towards their bedroom./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Setting Alex's glass down on the dresser, Casey climbed on the bed watching Alex toss about ten outfits on the bed. "Babe, the party is casual, hence my boots, nice jeans, tank and sweater top," the redhead sweetly offered./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""That doesn't mean I can't look good..." Alex replied taking a generous gulp of wine, "That's a good bottle, thank you sweetheart."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Anytime my love."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Alex smiled at the affection as she pulled on a pair of her designer jeans. "So, how was court today?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Another win for the home team." Casey began, as she filled Alex in on the case and the direction it was going, Alex changed her outfit about ten times. However, despite the wine glasses being refilled twice and the hour hand ticking by, Casey didn't mind. In her eyes, she was right where she should be, by Alex's side./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"By the time, Alex was finally ready and they were making their way down to the doorman, they couldn't help but laugh noticing they were easily an hour and a half late. Climbing into the cab with zero anxiety, the couple gave the address to the party and drove in comfortable conversation./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"At one point, Alex was telling Casey about the presents she found while out shopping that day for Casey's nieces and the necklace she found for her mother, but all Casey could focus on was how Alex's inner beauty made her outer beauty even more remarkable. Casey couldn't imagine her world without Alexandra Cabot and couldn't wait to call her her wife. Even if Alex had a habit of making them terribly late to everything./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Pulling up outside the party venue, Casey laughed seeing Barba step outside to greet them. The Sex Crimes Christmas party always welcomed anyone who ever worked the unit and Casey was happy to see him there. Seeing both women step out of the cab, he called out, "Glad you two could finally make an appearance! I thought Cragen was going to leave before you made it!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Merry Christmas Rafael!" Alex cheerfully sang out, clearly relaxed from the earlier wine./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"As they reached the door, he hugged them both and said, "Merry Christmas you two and congratulations."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Thanks," Casey said a bit confused that was until she and Alex walked in the room and everyone yelled, "Surprise!" Quickly followed by, "Merry Christmas too!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What is this?" Alex laughed. Looking the room over and noticing not only Christmas decorations but subtle wedding decor as well. Not to mention, a large banner reading, 'Congrats Alex and Casey!'/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Cragen walked forward and replied, "This is of course our annual Christmas party, but also a very last minute poorly thrown together engagement party as well. We never had a chance to celebrate properly and thought this might work as well, granted you almost missed it altogether..." Looking towards Olivia and Amanda, "But that's what happens when you leave those two to ensure you are on time!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hey Cap'tan that would be an impossible job for anyone with how long it takes Alex to get ready." Finn yelled out, with a "here-here!" From Munch./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The room quickly erupted in happy laughter with Elliot walking up and very happily stating, "Let's get this party started!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Before long everyone was happily involved in conversation and dancing. After enjoying some food and some of Melinda's special Egg Nog the couple hit the dance floor with their friends. Wrapping her arms around Alex, Casey nuzzled into her fiancé, just enjoying the closeness./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Alex whispered just loud enough for Casey to hear, "Sorry, I made us late to our party."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Casey smiled and kissed Alex softly, before whispering back, "Don't worry about it baby, I could never be late to the party with you. Being with you is good enough for me, it's like a party for two."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Cheesy, but sweet and amazing Novak." Alex grinned, before adding, "I can't wait to marry you in a few weeks."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I can't either," Casey added before kissing her fiancé and spinning her, earning a laugh. Alex Cabot was all she ever needed.../p 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

"Amanda, I promise this will work..." Olivia groaned over the cell phone as she stood on the edge of the curve waiting on Alex to pick her up for dinner.

"I hope you are right Liv. You know I don't like playing matchmaker." Amanda groaned as she drove to the DA's office to pick Casey up.

Olivia sighed over the line while shaking the cold December air from her bones before replying, "I'm telling you babe, these two are made for one another. Once we get them to the table and they start to see they have things in common it will be worth it. You'll see trust me."

"Cold babe?"

"Yeah, will you warm me up tonight," Olivia grinned as she saw Alex come around the corner in her Lexus.

"Absolutely baby, you just have to promise me one thing," Amanda answered with a big grin as she saw Casey run out from the building to her car.

"What's that baby?" Olivia replied as she climbed into Alex's car and mouthed she was talking to Amanda.

"If I win our bet baby, you have to watch all of the Walking Dead with me over Christmas, not those sappy Christmas movies." Amanda said high-fiving an oblivious Casey for the bet.

"Ugh, fine, but I am going to win." Olivia groaned.

"We will see. See you soon baby." Amanda replied hanging up and looking to Casey. "You look cute Novak."

"Thank you, I had to make a deal today with Jason Whitaker and his client. It was painful. I can stand that sleeze, but he has this ridiculous crush on me, so it pays in court to look nice around him. Fool." Casey said with a laugh, "Why were you making a bet with Liv, I thought you weren't suppose to be making bets?"

"Oh that," Amanda replied waving it off as she made her way to the restaurant, "That wasn't anything serious, just a bet about Munch bringing the crazy ex-wife to the Christmas party."

"Gotcha." Casey hummed, "I always expected him to marrying the brunette."

"Have I met her?" Amanda asked as she pulled into the parking garage near the restaurant.

Shrugging, Casey responded, "I don't know. He was seeing her when I was still working SVU, so it would have been around the time you started the unit so maybe."

"Do you miss SVU?"

"No, I might have wanted something more when I initially left White Collar and enjoyed SVU, but I am happy to be back in White Collar again." Casey said with a genuine smile.

As the two exited the car and made their way to the restaurant, they spoke mainly about Christmas and what Amanda bought Olivia for the holiday. The conversation was so easy going, Amanda felt guilty about not telling Casey about Olivia bringing Alex. She knew the two had only worked together a few times, but she still feared the evening would end in disaster.

Walking in the restaurant, Amanda quickly spotted Liv and Alex and led Casey towards the table. As soon as Casey caught sight of Alex, she stopped dead in her tracks grabbing Amanda's arm and quickly pulling her out of eyesight. "What is Alexandra Cabot doing here?!" Casey demanded.

"She was with Liv earlier and Liv invited her. Is that a problem?" Amanda asked hesitantly.

"Other than she thinks I am a total idiot, no I guess it's fine!" Casey exclaimed running her hands through her hair.

Instantly feeling guilty, Amanda asked, "Do you want to leave Case? We can always get a burger and hit the batting cages."

"No," Casey answered, slapping on her best lawyer look, "I will be fine."

Before Amanda could say anything else, Casey headed towards the table. Amanda followed close behind quickly giving Olivia a death glare as they reached the table. "Hey guys," she added as she pulled out a seat next to Olivia, leaving poor Casey to Alex's side of the table.

Hearing the chair next to her be pulled out, Alex looked up to lock eyes with Casey Novak. She was instantly sure her shock was noticed by the beautiful redhead from the frown that quickly formed on the redhead. "Casey," Alex choked out in a poor attempt to save face, "You startled me. I didn't know you'd be joining us."

"Don't worry Alex, I wasn't aware you'd be here either." Casey replied with a frown towards Amanda and Liv, "I have a feeling their might be some 'walkers' in your future Liv."

Olivia choked on her wine causing Amanda to pay her back as she coughed, while a confused Alex asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Casey smiled, "So, Alex, how is it being executive ADA of Homicide?" Casey had wanted the position desperately before being reassigned to White Collar, but Alex had beaten her out for it. Casey knew it was because McCoy still saw her as a walking liability so she'd made peace with her transfer, but sitting next to her career long competition was incredibly hard. Especially, when Alexandra Cabot gave her hose looks.

Alex took a sip of her white wine before answering honestly, "Truthfully Casey, I hate it."

"You do?" Casey asked a little to eagerly.

"Yeah, I do. It's a real killer." Alex laughed at her own lame joke. It didn't take anyone at the table long to realize the only two people laughing were Casey and Alex.

Stifling their laughter, Casey explained, "Sorry, lame lawyer joke."

"Obviously," Liv said giving Amanda a wink.

As the evening progressed, Alex discovered she and Casey were actually a lot a like. Both were determined and ambitious and both were ready to settle down and have a family. What Alex found even more striking was how over the course of the meal, Casey seemed to grow prettier and prettier. At first she attributed that to the alcohol, until she realized it had been over an hour since she'd switched to hot tea and she'd only had two glasses of wine.

She was quickly becoming nervous as she realized dinner was coming to an end and she and Casey would quickly go their separate ways. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to this magical women. Before realizing what she was saying, Alex blurt out, "Would anyone be up for ice skating?"

"What?" Amanda and Olivia blurted, as Casey answered, "Absolutely."

"Great! Let's go right after dinner. We are within walking distance to the rink." Alex said more to Casey than the shocked detectives.

"Sounds great." Casey happily replied. She was so relieved Alex had offered up a way to continue their night that she was oblivious to Amanda and Olivia's obvious dismay in this idea.

As the waiter came back with their checks, everyone stood to leave. While the women walked back out into the cold New York night Olivia's phone beeped the familiar squad room tone. "Oh, no. Amanda and I are needed back at the squad room. Cragen thinks we may have a suspect good for the Peterson case. Sorry guys we are going to have to head out. Alex do you mind taking Casey home for us?"

"Yeah, I don't mind, that is if you don't Casey?" Alex asked slightly holding her breath in anticipation.

Looking into Alex's grey-blue eyes, Casey felt like she saw something a little more than friendship. Biting her lip for a second, Casey replied, "Of course that's fine with me, we could even still go ice skating if you'd like?" She instantly wondered why she offered the last part since she'd never been ice skating in her life.

"Great!" Alex exclaimed with an excited smile.

* * *

The group parted ways, with Alex and Casey headed towards the outdoor ice rink and Olivia and Amanda headed to Amanda's car. Once a good distance out of ear shot Amanda squealed at Liv, "Oh my god, I can't believe you pulled off the fact squad message!"

Liv laughed, "Please, I could have made that noise with my mouth and those two love birds would have bought it. They were oblivious to us fifteen minutes into dinner. I told you they were perfect for one another."

"You were right. Damnit!" Amanda groaned.

"What?"

"This means I am stuck watching sappy Christmas movies all month." Amanda replied with a sly smile.

Pulling Amanda in close, Liv said, "I'll make you a new deal."

"Sure," Amanda agreed in a breathy tone looking into Olivia's deep brown eyes.

Liv smiled, "We can split your shows for my sappy stuff if you kiss me right now." Amanda didn't say a word, just leaned in and kissed Olivia.

* * *

Lacing up her ice skates, Casey started to feel her hands shake in fear as she tried to stand. Once up on her feet, she felt much more secure and confident. Following Alex to the ice she thought she could do it and watching the blonde effortlessly skate out on the ice, Casey didn't know why she'd been so nervous about this adventure.

Stepping out on the ice, she began to glide smoothly, but as she tried to move her feet to glide again her feet betrayed her. As if in slow motion she watched Alex go from in front of her to over her, as each foot went in one direction and she was suddenly on her back. She was pretty sure she screamed some explicit words on her way down, but she couldn't be quite sure because as she laid on the ground all she could focus on was the blonde above her and her total inability to breathe.

As she looked at a now frantic Alex, all she could think was this wasn't such a bad way to die staring at such a beautiful woman. Feeling air reenter her lungs the fleeting crazy thought of death passed and Casey let Alex help her up and off the ice to assess her injuries. "I'm okay," she groaned as Alex help her sit down and shooed off some laughing teens.

"Are you sure Casey?" Alex asked checking the redhead over.

"Yeah, my ego is bruised along with some other parts, but I will survive," Casey answered with a coy smile.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

Laughing Casey admitted, "Did I forget to mention I have never been ice skating?"

"What? How?"

"Umm, yeah, I am not exactly sure about how, but I just never have been." Casey answered.

"You should have told me. I could have started you off easy and helped you learn."

Smiling Casey replied, "You still can."

"Really?" Alex beamed.

"Yeah, just promise me next time I can take you to the batting cages so you can see I do have some sporty skills." Casey groaned standing.

Standing next to Casey and holding her hands, Alex questioned, "Next time?"

"I'd love to go out again with you Alex." Casey admitted.

"So would I." Alex replied moving a little closer to Casey as they walked back to the ice.

* * *

Later that evening, Alex sat in her car outside Casey's apartment. They'd easily been talking for an hour and were finally saying their goodbyes. Alex had achieved teaching Casey to skate and as she finished programming Casey's number in her phone she laughed.

"What?" Casey laughed back in response.

"I guess I have to buy Olivia a really nice Christmas gift now." Alex admitted as she locked eyes with the redhead.

"Why is that?"

"Because a couple of weeks ago she asked me what I wanted and I said you. I never thought she'd do anything though!" Alex laughed only to be cut off by Casey's lips against hers.

Relishing the moment, all Alex could think about was how she'd wanted to kiss Casey Novak for so long and now she was...Her hands tangled in the redheads hair, as her thumbs traced her cheek bones, and she loved every second of Casey's plump lips against hers. By the time the kiss ended, both women were breathless.

"Can I call you in the morning?" Casey asked. Alex nodded yes and Casey opened the car door and stepped out. Before closing the door she said, "Thank you, for an amazing evening Alex. I can't wait to go out with you again."

Watching the redhead enter the building, Alex pulled away and drove down the street instantly missing Casey's presence with a completely knew ache deep in her chest. She couldn't quite place it but didn't have time to because her phone began to ring. Answering it through her car, she said, "Alex Cabot."

"Hey, guess what it's morning already, and I had to say I miss you." Casey said over the line. Alex could only laugh noticing it was indeed 12:05 am.

"I miss you too." Alex replied with a big smile. She indeed owed Liv and Amanda a giant Christmas gift. Hers was better than ever dreamed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry guys, I crashed last night and didn't get this awesome piece by HG posted!**

* * *

Hearing a car pull into the driveway, Alex Cabot gave a squeal of excitement, her best friend and her family were coming to stay for Christmas and after what had seemed like months of waiting they had finally arrived. Racing down the stairs, Alex reached the door before her father, yanking it open she was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet as she waited for Casey to climb out of the car. Seeing the redhead, she ran into the drive way and hugged her friend, "Casey."

"Hi, Alex." Replied the redhead with a big smile, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas! I'm so happy you're here." Grinned the blonde, her glasses sliding down her nose as she bounced up and down, "Come see my room, you're sleeping in there with me."

"Cool." Smiled Casey as she followed Alex inside.

They spent the afternoon building a family of snow-people, when they were too cold to play in the snow they went inside for hot chocolate and holiday cookies, which were enjoyed, curled up on the sofa watching Christmas movies. After dinner they played bored games with their families until it was time to get dressed for Midnight Mass.

Both girls were asleep by the time Jack Novak pulled into the Cabot's driveway, nor did they stir when they were tucked into bed by their mothers. It wasn't until the house was quiet and the moon was high that, Alex's slumber was disturbed by a soft thud followed by what sounded like sleigh bells.

Sitting up, she looked across at Casey who was sitting up in her own bed and whispered, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. Do you think it's Santa?" Asked Casey as she rubbed her eyes an excited smile on her face.

"Santa isn't real." Replied Alex.

"Yes he is." Argued Casey.

"Let's go see." Suggested Alex as she pushed her glasses onto her nose and reached for her flash light.

"Okay." Agreed Casey, wanting to seem brave in front of the blonde. As she was already seven, Alex was two months and one day older than Casey and therefor it was accepted that she should take the lead in their adventures. Creeping down the stairs, they peeked through the half open door. "See! I told you he was real!" Exclaimed Casey as they watched Santa placing presents under the tree.

"Shhhh!" Hissed Alex.

"But…" Started Casey.

"Shhh!" Repeated Alex, clamping her hand over Casey's mouth, "He could be a burglar."

Licking Alex's hand until she removed it, Casey glared at Alex, "That was mean."

"EWWW!" Hissed Alex, wiping her hand on her pyjama pants.

Alex's cry of disgust caused the man in red to turn in their direction, "HO HO HO! Who do we have here?"

Drawing herself up to her full height, Alex stepped into the room, making sure to keep Casey behind her, "You're the one on private property. I should be asking you that."

"Why, I'm Santa Clause, of course." Replied the figure in red, "And you must be Casey and Alex."

"We might be." Replied Alex.

"Only might?" Asked Santa, tapping his finger on his chin, "I do hope I'm leaving these gifts under the right tree."

"You are." Replied Casey as she stepped around the blonde, "Hi Santa, did you like the cookies we left for you?"

"I did. How did you know they were my favourite?" Asked Santa with a kind smile.

"I guessed, because, they're mine too." Smiled Casey.

Narrowing her eyes, Alex asked, "If you're really Santa, how do you get around the world in one night?"

"Why, with magic of course." Replied Santa.

Still not convinced Alex asked, "What do you feed your reindeers?"

"They like oatmeal, carrots and apples." Replied Santa.

"That's true; I read that in my book." Replied Casey.

"Yes, but what makes them fly?" Questioned Alex, not satisfied with that answer.

"Ah, that is a secret only known to Papa Elf." Replied Santa, "He won't even tell me."

"What do you do when it's not Christmas?" Asked Alex.

"I like to spend some time with Mrs Clause and then there is supervising the elves and checking on the naughty and nice list and I like to build snowmen, although, mine aren't as good as the ones you made."

"We could come to the North Pole and show you how we made then so good." Offered Casey.

"A very kind offer Casey, but I think you would have more fun here with Alex and your families."

"Where's your sleigh?" Questioned Alex.

"It's just outside, would you like to see?" Seeing both girls nod he pointed to the hall way, "Well, run and put on you coats and don't forget your gloves."

Five minutes later, the two girls were bundled up in their coats and following Santa out into the snowy night, where a shiny red sleigh and eight reindeer were waiting. "Well climb in."

Sharing an excited look, they ran to climb into the sleigh, "This is amazing." Whispered Casey as the reindeer started to walk.

"Are we going to fly?" Asked Alex, her scientism fleeing in the face of such evidence.

"I'm afraid my reindeer need a rest from flying, but we can still take a ride." Replied Santa, "Now, do you know any Christmas songs?"

"Yes." Replied both girls in unison.

"You do, good. What's your favourite?" Asked Santa as they continued around the Cabot's large garden.

"Jingle Bells." Replied Casey.

"Okay, then lets sing it nice and loud." Replied Santa.

After two renditions of Jingle Bells they arrived back in front of the house, "Now before I go, how would you like a present?"

"Yes please." Replied both girls in unison.

"Here you go then." Replied Santa passing them a neatly wrapped gift each.

"You go first." Offered Alex, as the oldest she could wait longer than Casey to open her gift.

"At the same time." Countered Casey.

Not needing to be told twice, Alex nodded and as one they tore open the wrapping paper, each parcel containing a friendship bracelet, Alex's was green with a silver moon attached and Casey's was blue with a silver star attached. "You keep one and give the other to your best friend." Explained Casey when she saw Alex frown.

"That's right, Casey." Smiled Santa.

Taking the band, Casey put it around Alex's wrist, "You're my best friend in the whole world."

"You're my best friend ever." Replied Alex as she tied the green bracelet around Casey's wrist, "I'm never taking it off, you have to promise the same."

"I promise." Replied Casey.

"Okay Girls, time to go inside." Called Santa as he helped them out of the sleigh, "Now straight to bed."

"Yes Santa." Replied both girls.

Climbing back into bed Alex whispered, "Goodnight Best Friend, I love you to the moon."

"Night Best Friend, I love you to the stars." Replied Casey.

* * *

 **Nineteen years and three hundred and sixty three days later.**

Jabbing the button to call the elevator, Casey pinched the bridge of her nose, hoping it would ease the pounding pain in her head, it had been the day from hell and she couldn't wait to collect Alex and head out of town for the holidays, although that came with its own problems. She had been in love with Alex for as long as she could remember, she had just never had the courage to tell the blonde how she felt, she was afraid Alex wouldn't feel the same way and it would ruin their friendship. Stepping off the elevator, she turned in the direction of the blonde's office, the sound of Alex singing Jingle Bells reached her and as always, it brought back memories of the Christmas Eve they took a ride in Santa's sleigh. Even though, she now knew their parents had arranged the meeting with Santa it was still one of her fondest memories, despite being a little frayed they both still wore the bracelets they received that night. Reaching Alex's office, she leaned against the doorframe, clapping as Alex came to the end of the song.

"Oh, Casey…I uh didn't see you there." Mumbled Alex.

"You were great and almost in tune." Grinned Casey.

Poking her tongue out Alex muttered, "Jerk."

"Yeah, but you love me." Replied Casey with a cocky grin.

"And you love me, even with my off key singing." Replied Alex.

"I do, I love you." Replied Casey before she could stop herself.

"Casey…"

Cutting Alex off, Casey continued, "I'm in love with you Alex; I have been for as long as I can remember and I always will be. You're my best friend and I hope me telling you this doesn't change that, but I can't keep pretending."

"I love you too." Replied Alex.

"You do?" Asked Casey in a shocked voice.

"Yes!" Grinned Alex.

"As more than a friend?" Asked Casey, wanting there to be no ambiguity in what she was saying.

Standing up, Alex replied, "Yes!"

"Because, I love you in a way that makes me ache on days I don't get to see you, makes me want to beat the people you date to death with my soft ball bat and makes me want to kiss you every time I see you…"

Stepping forward, Alex pressed her lip against Casey's, effectively stopping the redheads rambling, "I love you. I always have."

"You love me." Smiled Casey, "You really love me."

"Yes, Doofus, I'm in love you." Grinned Alex.

Reaching out, Casey pulled Alex flush against her front, "I love you, to the stars and back."

"I love you, to the moon and back." Whispered Alex, before capturing Casey's lips in a soft kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: The song lyrics are courtesy of the Lumineers 'Ho Hey.' I had this stuck in my head and had to write it! I love the Lumineers.**

* * *

Alex lay on the couch of her tenth floor apartment watching the rain splatter against the windows in the early morning hours. The weather was remarkable at depicting her emotions today. All she wanted to do was cry, but she couldn't because if she did everything would become real. She and Casey would really be over.

Their fight was stupid. They were both way over tired and worn to bits after weeks of prep and motions and so on for the worlds seemingly easiest case to win and they lost. Not only did they lose, but it was over a witness Alex thought was solid and she'd assured Casey they did not need to waste more time preparing her for cross-examination. Sadly, Alex had been wrong and the mother of the defendant torpedoed their case.

Once back at the office all hell broke lose with Branch and McCoy coming down hard on them, which unfortunately carried over into an argument on the ride back to Alex's apartment. Hurtful words were exchanged, and before Alex really knew what was happening Casey was packing a bag crying and saying she was going to go home for a bit. For some reason, Alex didn't stop her.

That was one week ago, and they hadn't spoken since that night. Alex had sent a few texts and tried calling, but Casey wasn't answering. The more time that passed the more Alex began to feel like her gorgeous redhead wasn't going to return. All Alex wanted was to see Casey. All she needed was Casey.

Feeling the first round of tears escape her eyes, Alex sat up and angrily wiped them away. Looking around the apartment, she realized how hollow her life was without Casey. The whole place seemed dark and grey. Christmas was two days away and Alex hadn't even bothered turning on the Christmas tree lights since Casey left.

"Fuck this," Alex muttered standing up and storming into the bedroom. She quickly dressed in jeans, boots and a tank and sweater of Casey's, then packed a small bag. If Casey wouldn't answer her then she would go directly to her. One way or another she was going to be with the love of her life for Christmas.

Walking back into the main living space, she put extra food into the cats bowl and grabbed two waters, a thermos of coffee, some snacks and Casey's jeep keys. She was headed to Connecticut on the verge of a giant snow storm, so her sedan was not the best choice and Casey had flown home. Muttering a, "Thank you, Case," she locked up and headed down to the garage.

Reaching the black 4 door Wrangler, Alex unlocked it and climbed inside. It was so cold outside she could see her breath. Turning the key in the ignition she was instantly blasted with icy air due to the lack of a warm engine and Casey's favorite song playing on the radio.

Laying her head back, Alex listened to the all too familiar words of the Lumineers 'Ho Hey.' The song had been one of their sing-a-long favorites on road trips and favorites to dance and sing to at their favorite piano bar. It made her miss Casey even more.

Feeling the air warm up, Alex put the jeep in reverse and headed out to the street. Reaching the road, she smiled. She knew exactly what to do...

* * *

Casey sat in her dads big leather arm chair sulking by the fire. She couldn't help but stare out into the snowy late afternoon hoping she might spot something that would change her state of being, but nothing seemed to help. Hearing footsteps behind her, Casey turned around to see her mother.

"Casey, honey, why don't you just call her?" Caroline Novak asked. The woman was 60 years old and wise enough to see how much pain her daughter was in. It was time for something to change.

"I tried about an hour ago Mom. She didn't answer, and hasn't called back yet." Casey said in a shaky voice. The younger redhead was terrified that she'd waited to long to come to the conclusion that she wasn't hurt by the rough words exchanged any longer. Truthfully, she was madly in love with Alex and couldn't imagine her life without the blonde, but had just been worn out and emotional from the case and let all rational thought run away from her. Now, she feared she'd lost the best part of her life.

"Casey, she will call don't worry." Caroline said sitting on the arm of the chair and brushing her daughters red hair from her face. "Everything will be okay. All great loves have a low point and this is yours. Just know when you see each other again everything will be okay."

"I just miss her so much." Casey replied feeling tears form in her eyes. "This will be our first Christmas apart in two years. I wish I hadn't left. I can't even get home in this weather."

Lifting her daughters chin to look in her eyes, Caroline said, "Listen to me, everything will be okay. It's only one holiday and you two can have a lifetime of holidays. Just say you are sorry when you talk."

Standing to head back into the kitchen, to monitor her grandchildren and their cookie making, Caroline heard a car coming up the drive. Casey heard the same sound and looked out the window next to her. The confusion that fell over her for a minute realizing it was her keep was short lived. Quickly she jumped from the seat and through on her boots and fleece and ran out onto the porch. She made such a commotion that her father and siblings came out from the den to see what was happening.

Casey stood on the porch and watched as her Jeep windows were rolled down and her blonde girlfriend smiled and started her favorite song. Climbing from the SUV, Alex stepped out on the snowy ground, quickly mid-calf deep and sang along with the song, "I've been trying to do it right, I've been living a lonely life, I've been sleeping here instead, I've been sleeping in my bed, I've been sleeping in my bed..."

Casey started walking to the blonde singing back, "So show me family. All the blood that I will bleed, I don't know where I belong, I don't know where I went wrong, but I can write a song." As she finished she reached Alex and took her hands.

Together they sang together, "I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart. I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet." They didn't continue to sing-a-long, instead Alex pulled Casey into her arms and kissed her.

From the porch, Casey's brother looked at her mother and asked, "What the hell was that?"

Caroline smiled, "It was all the sorry that needed to be spoken. They are soul mates. You should try finding one." Patting her son on the back, she smiled at the true happiness and joy and love her daughter had found.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for missing the update to this yesterday. Let's Be Still was possessing me, so it demanded the update first. So, here is a second update to make up for the lack. Also, I may be listening to sappy Christmas songs. Please bear with me. Also, suggestions are always welcome! HG and I would greatly welcome a few! We are running out of ideas.**

* * *

Casey lay in her bed bundled under covers looking at her phone again. Becoming frustrated with the lack of contact from her girlfriend, she tossed it to the side and began to stare out the window again. The snow was steadily falling and quickly coating all of New York City in a blanket of white.

She hadn't gone home for Christmas, not really wanting to be around her parents at the this time. They were still acting a bit insensitive since her censure, and she thought she could handle being alone on the holiday. She thought she'd be fine in her apartment alone. She thought she'd watch movies and grade papers and be fine. She didn't realize that she'd be praying for a coma until the holiday season had passed as loneliness overtook her.

The truth was she was lonely and frustrated that Alex wasn't with her. Alex had gone home to be with her family and wasn't exactly keen on taking Casey along. Casey understood at the time since they hadn't been dating that long, but now the loneliness was getting to her.

She missed the blonde terribly. She missed her laugh, smile, and eyes. She missed the way Alex could make her laugh till she cried and how she held her tight at night. All in all, Casey felt pretty worthless at this minute and it stung worse than ever.

Alex had become her source of strength in the wake of the censure and her friendship had turned to love. The blonde was probably the only person to understand why she did what she did and stuck by her side through the proceedings that decided the fate of her career. Then in the aftermath, she helped boost Casey up and helped her find a job teaching History at one of New York City's finest prep schools. It was only after Casey's first week of work that Alex confessed her feelings. Casey was ecstatic to know her feelings were reciprocated.

Finally climbing out of bed, she walked out into the living room and sat on the couch. Turning on the television, she flipped through Christmas movie after Christmas movie. Finally she stopped on a movie she'd loved as a child. Sadly, even its happy cheer couldn't shake her mood and she fell asleep crying on the couch praying for the holiday time to be over already.

Casey wasn't sure how long she'd been to asleep when she woke up. All she was sure of was the fact that night had arrived and someone had just walked into her apartment. Crawling off the couch, she army crawled to where her softball bat was lying in the corner and grabbed it for defense.

Picking it up quietly, she stood and walked to a dark recess of the room. Standing there she waited for the moonlight to light up her intruder as she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Suddenly the lights flicked on and she dropped the bat at the sight of Alex. "Alex!" The redhead screamed seeing the blonde.

"Casey, what the hell are you doing with that bat?" Alex asked as she hugged and kissed her girlfriend.

"I thought someone was breaking in, I was prepared." Casey laughed as she pulled her girlfriend close and kissed her again relishing the feel of Alex in her arms.

"Did you not get my messages?" Alex asked when they finally moved apart to climb onto the couch together.

"No, none of them."

"That's really weird, it must be this crazy weather." Alex said pulling Casey into her arms and draping a blanket over them. "Well, my love, I couldn't bear being apart from you one more minute, so I hoped on the last plane back to New York City. Then I had to find a crazy enough cabbie to bring me here. Which took much more effort than you'd imagine..." Alex trailed off as Casey kissed her again.

Leaning back enough to look Alex in the eyes, Casey said, "Well, thank you. I missed you so very much."

"I missed you too Casey." Alex said before kissing her again. "Ready for your Christmas present?"

"Yes!" Casey squealed.

"Okay, Alex laughed as she stood and crossed the room. Opening her bag, she returned with a small box.

Casey was confused and asked, "What is it?"

"Open it Goose and find out!"

Casey opened the box and was instantly confused to find house keys. "What are these?" Casey said as she looked up to only drop the house keys when she saw Alex holding a ring.

"They are house keys for us, that is if you say yes." Alex said holding out the ring.

Casey had tears running down her cheeks at the surprise of it all. She didn't even have to think, she just yelled, "Yes!" And kissed Alex again.

Alex just laughed and kissed Casey. As there kiss finally ended, Alex confessed, "I went home to get the ring. It was my grandmothers, and I wanted you to have it. I know it's soon, but I have never been so happy and I can't wait to start our lives together. Casey, you are always the best part of my day, and I want to spend my life with you always!"

"I feel the same way, Alex. I love you more than anything." Casey replied as she softly kissed the blonde again. Everything she always wanted was right here in her arms. Casey Novak had finally found true love.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, this idea is from AngieSashaMariskafan8101972! It's based off Toby Keith's song 'Blame it on the Mistletoe.' Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex Cabot wandered through the department store still searching for a Christmas present that would do for her mother. She loved her mother, but found the older woman impossible to buy for. Becoming more frustrated, she headed back down to the main floor to leave for home. New York City was calling for snow and Alex wasn't a fan of traveling in the snow.

As she took the escalator down, she noticed a familiar redhead standing in the checkout line below. It was a Serena's friend Casey, and she was juggling an impossible amount of toys. Alex didn't remember the redhead having kids, but the amount of toys made her question that fact. Nearing the bottom of the escalator, Alex watched as Casey lost grip on the bottom giant set of Lego's and the whole bunch of toys went tumbling to the ground.

As she reached the bottom, the blonde quickly rushed to help the very blushing Casey. Running up, Alex exclaimed, "Hey, Casey! You look like you could use a hand!"

Looking up to Alex, Casey's green eyes seemed to sparkle. "Alex! Yes, please," she laughed.

Each taking half the lot of toys, the stood back in line. "Thank you so much," Casey said as she stood with much more ease, "I have already spent way to much money this Christmas, but I still had toys to buy."

Alex smiled and answered, "I only have my mom to buy for and I can't even find that one! You at least are doing well in finding gifts. I didn't know you had kids, Serena never mentioned it."

Casey laughed, "No, I don't. My brothers have three each and this year we are doing Christmas at my house. Obviously, I had to be prepared."

"Yes, I see! So, you still do family holidays?" Alex questioned.

"Absolutely, my family loves Christmas. With my parents getting up there in age, my siblings and I decided to start hosting the holiday at our houses to make it easier for them to enjoy it." Casey explained as the two women moved forward in line.

"I see." Alex said thinking about the lack of her family traditions, "It's nice that you all are so close."

"Do you do stuff with your family?" Casey asked.

"Not really. My mother and I have dinner with together if she is in town, but usually she travels with her other widowed friends to Europe for the holiday. We use to do more when my father was still alive. He was the Christmas enthusiast. I think the whole thing just makes her miss him more, so I don't push it." Alex explained quickly regretting when she saw the pity in Casey's eyes. "Oh don't give me that look," Alex groaned.

Casey laughed, "Sorry, but I can't help it. I would be miserable alone on Christmas."

"I am actually quite okay with it. I volunteer at the local shelters, so it makes me feel good about the whole thing. My dad would have liked it." Alex said with a genuine smile.

"That's really sweet. Maybe you should do a donation to one of the shelters in his and your mothers name for Christmas since you don't know what to get her." Casey offered as they finally reached the counter.

Setting the gifts down, Alex touched Casey's arm as she exclaimed, "That's a great idea, Case! Thank you!"

Casey couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach at Alex's touch and words. Although, she was quickly distracted from the feeling when the clerk asked if she'd like gift wrapping. "No thank you, I love to wrap presents," Casey replied.

"Wow, you really do love Christmas." Alex said before adding, "Can I help you to your car with all these gifts."

Casey turned to say she could get it, but the second she locked eyes with Alex's black framed steely blue ones she found herself saying, "Thank you, I love that."

"My pleasure," the tall blonde replied. Alex found herself suddenly so drawn to the redhead it was puzzling. Almost a confusing feeling, especially as she'd been around Casey before and at work and never felt so drawn to her.

Once Casey finished checking out, the two women headed to the parking deck that both Casey and Alex happened to have parked in. Approaching Casey's car, Alex exclaimed, "Casey, you have to be kidding me. This can't be your car!"

The two women had come upon the worlds smallest sedan packed full of gifts. Casey bit her bottom lip and looked at Alex, before bursting into laughter and saying, "It's Eco-friendly, and I told you I went overboard. Don't worry, it will fit!"

Laughing herself, Alex replied, "There is no way, you are going to fit all of these toys in that car. New plan, why don't we take these to my car and I follow you home?"

Looking to her car once more, Casey conceded and followed Alex to her car. Loading the toys, Alex drove Casey back down to her car and followed the redhead home. Alex was shocked to discover that Casey lived in a Brownstone a couple of blocks away from Liz Donnelly. It seemed like such a large place for one person, but she shouldn't be one to judge.

Gathering half of the bags each, the women walked up into the house. Unlocking the back door, Casey led Alex down a hall past the kitchen and into the family room off of a small courtyard. "This was my childhood home. Last year my siblings and I moved my parents into a retirement home. My mom has been sick and it provides her the care she needs and takes the worries of caring for a house off of my dad. It made them happier. It's the number one reason we are doing Christmas here this year, so they can be at home for it." Casey explained smiling.

"It's a beautiful home, I see why you'd want to keep it." Alex answered as Casey turned on the Christmas tree lights. Seeing Casey in this way was so unreal. She looked beautiful, stunning to be exact colored but the holiday lights. It almost pained her to have to leave. "I guess I should be going on my way," Alex said moving towards Casey as she turned on some Christmas music.

"Right!" Casey said walking to Alex, "I heard we might get a little snow. I am really excited."

"I love snow, but hate driving in it. I always get so nervous." Alex confessed as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Me too." Casey said. She found herself mesmerized by the blonde and didn't want her to leave at all, "By the way, you are always welcome here...for Christmas, for the Novak family Christmas," Casey stumbled over her words causing her to stop walking to shake her head clear.

Alex stopped with the redhead and gave her a goofy grin that made Casey blush. "What?" Casey asked quietly in a full on embarrassed blush, it was clearly obvious she liked Alex at this point.

Alex bit her bottom lip and pointed one finger up. Looking upwards, Casey saw the mistletoe. She'd hung it in the same spot her parents always had and completely forgotten about it. "Oh my god!" Casey exclaimed thinking it looked like she had planned the whole thing, "Alex, I am so embarrassed you don't have..."

The redhead was completely cut off by Alex pulling her into her arms and kissing her lightly. At first being taken off guard by the contact, Casey didn't respond, but when she felt Alex start to pull away, she quickly wrapped her arms around the blonde and deepened the kiss. Kissing the blonde felt amazing, the taste of her cherry lip balm and scent of her Chanel perfume was intoxicating. She wasn't even quite sure how they'd made it to her bedroom, or when they'd lost their clothes, but the feel of Alex's skin and mouth against her body and exploring the blondes was unforgettable. As she fell asleep that night wrapped tight in Alex's arms she could hear the Christmas music playing downstairs and couldn't help but smile at the magic of Christmas.

Waking up the next morning, Alex reached across the bed to find herself alone. Getting up she dressed quickly, wondering if she'd completely made things awkward now between her and Casey. She'd gotten so lost in the moment last night that she wasn't sure if she'd pushed the redhead to far to fast. Alex didn't normally sleep around, so she wasn't quite sure what kind of impression she'd given off. She actually liked Casey and was interested in seeing where things could go, but she may have scared her off.

Walking downstairs, she found Casey on the family room floor wrapping presents. "Hey sleepyhead! I am sorry I didn't wake you, but I woke up really early and decided to get some wrapping finished."

"No worries," Alex said moving into the room.

"The coffee is still hot, there is a cup by the pot for you. I can make us breakfast in a minute." Casey said with a warm smile.

"I'd love that Casey, but I do want you to know if I made things weird last night I can leave." Alex offered hoping she didn't get a yes.

Casey laughed, standing and taking Alex's hand and walking her to the back courtyard window to see the thick blanket of white that covered everything the eye could see. "Actually my dear, you can't. By back door estimation," Casey said pointing the French door window, "I think we got a little over a foot of snow last night!"

"Oh my god," Alex replied in shock.

"I hope you don't mind spending the day with me," Casey said softly.

Alex locked eyes with Casey's green ones, "Not in the least."

"Good," Casey said wrapping her arms around the blondes neck, "I kind of enjoyed kissing you and I'd hate to stop," as she finished she kissed Alex again.

Breaking apart, Alex laughed, "How will we ever explain this to everyone?"

"I say blame it on the mistletoe," Casey laughed kissing the blonde once more.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: It's chapters like** **this** **that** **make** **confession** **interesting**. :/ **Love** , **HG**

* * *

Pulling into a parking spot, Alex Cabot gave a sigh of relief, it had taken her twenty minutes to find a parking space in the crowded car park, it was Christmas Eve and as always she had left her shopping until the last minute. Along with most of New York, if the car park was anything to go by. "There are so many people here." Groaned the blonde as she yanked her keys from the ignition.

"I told you not to leave your shopping to the last minute." Replied Casey.

"Could you at least try and be supportive?" Asked Alex, the smugness clear in her girlfriend's voice even through the phone. "I have so much to do."

"Sucks to be you." Replied Casey.

"Are you eating the cookies?" Asked Alex.

"Yep." Mumbled Casey with a mouthful of cookie.

"You know, you could come and help me shop?" Suggested Alex as she checked her purse for her list and debit card before heading in to the first store on her list.

"I would, but I've just got out of the shower so am still naked." Replied Casey.

"Yeah?" Asked Alex, slightly distracted as she studied two scarves in the hope of picking the one her mother would like the most.

"Uh huh, we could be having so much fun if you were here." Husked Casey as she laid back against the pillows.

Throwing both scarves into her cart, Alex asked, "Prey tell?" As she recognised the playful tone in Casey's voice.

"Well, you could be naked too." Replied Casey.

"Oh? And what would we be doing?" Asked Alex as she added a shirt for Serena to her cart.

"Enjoying these cookies."

"Enjoying cookies. Hmm, sounds nice." Replied Alex as she turned her attention to deciding between the various books Casey had mentioned wanting to read.

"That or I could be enjoying you." Whispered Casey, "Lay you back against the pillows and hand you the whipped cream and tell you to put it in all the places you want my mouth."

"Fuck!" Hissed Alex, making a mental note to buy whipped cream.

"That would come later." Replied Casey, "I would want to keep enjoying you with my mouth."

"Yeah?" Asked Alex as she tried desperately to control her breathing.

"Uh huh. I think I'd start with your nipples." Mused Casey, her pulse quickening as thought of a naked Alex filled her minds.

"Yeah?" Husked Alex, drawing an odd look from the woman beside her.

"Yes." Replied Casey her voice as breathy as Alex's, "Long, soft licks across it until it gets hard. Then I would suck it into my mouth, making sure to clean all the cream off, before flicking my tongue over it, until you arch your back and tangle a hand in my hair, pressing more of your beautiful breast into my mouth."

Swallowing in a desperate attempt to get some moisture back into her mouth, Alex admitted, "I'd love that."

"Me too." Agreed Casey, "I love the feel of your hard nipples against my tongue so much I would have to add more cream, just so I could keep enjoying them. But this time, I would drag my teeth across them, before swirling my tongue around them and sucking them into my mouth."

"Yes." Breathed Alex, her knuckles while on the handle of her cart as she tried to hide the way they were shaking as she imagined Casey's mouth on her in all the ways she described.

"Then, I'd kiss and lick my way down your body, loving the way you quiver at my touch. Settling between your legs, I would press soft little kisses along the inside of your thighs, before slowly flicking my tongue over your swollen clit. God, I love the way you taste." Breathed Casey, "Wow! I'm so wet."

"You are? How do you know?" Asked Alex as she mentally calculated how many gift cards she would need to finish her shopping then and there.

"I'm running the tip of my fingers over my clit." Replied Casey, "You make me so wet."

"Fuck!" Gasped Alex, drawing a disapproving look from a mother with a young child, sending the glowering woman an apologetic look Alex moved away, "I'm going to get thrown out of here if you don't behave."

"I always behave." Replied Casey.

Hearing the grin in the redheads voice, Alex rolled her eyes, "Yes, badly."

"So you want me to stop?" Questioned Casey her voice low and husky.

"No." Admitted Alex.

"Good." Replied Casey before giving a gasp of pleasure.

"God, Casey, you're trying to kill me." Breathed Alex, as the familiar hum of Casey's favourite toy, reached her ears, sending another bolt of arousal through her.

"Fast or slow?" Asked Casey.

"Slow." Whispered Alex as she threw a bunch of gift cards into her cart and headed for the long checkout line. Hearing Casey's familiar gasp of pleasure, she ordered, "Tell me, tell me what you're doing?"

"Moving the toy against my clit in slow circles." Came the breathy reply.

"How does it feel?" Asked Alex in a whisper as her mind painted a picture with Casey's words.

"So good. Not as good as your mouth." Gasped Casey.

"Fuck." Groaned Alex, shifting uncomfortably as the throbbing in her centre intensified. Looking around to make sure no one could hear the noises Casey was making, she once again cursed herself for leaving her shopping until the last minute and the line for moving so slowly. Hearing another gasp, she asked, "Tell me?"

"So close, so damn close." Gasped Casey, her breathing becoming faster and faster, "I want to cum."

"Not yet." Instructed Alex, before lowering her voice, "Not until you tell me what you're doing."

"I have it pressed against my clit and the other part against that spot inside. It feels so good, so good." Panted Casey.

"God." Breathed Alex as the images sent another flood of wetness towards her already ruined panties.

"Please Alex, please can I turn it up? Please, I'm so close." Pleaded Casey a hint of desperation creeping into her voice as her back arched with pleasure.

"Yes." Breathed Alex as she tried desperately to control her breathing as she moved closer to the front of the line.

"Oh, Alex, yes!" Panted Casey, "Can I turn it up again?"

"Yes." Replied Alex, trying in vain to keep her breathing steady as she reached the cashier. She had no idea what the cashier was saying to her, or how many attempts it took to insert her card into the reader as all of her attention was focused on Casey.

"Oh fuck, I'm cuming. Alex, I'm cuming." Panted Casey.

Alex squirmed as Casey's cries of pleasure filled her ears, so loud Alex was sure she could be heard through her headphones. She couldn't wait to get home and spend the afternoon enjoying Casey over and over, until it was time to meet their families and go to Midnight Mass. Her pleasurable thoughts were interrupted by the cashier's voice. "Hmm?"

"Ma'am, your card." Repeated the cashier in a bored voice.

"Hmmm." Seeing the young girl holding out with an impatient look on her face, Alex blushed, "Thank you…"

"Fuck, Alex you need to hurry home I want you." Husked Casey, once more derailing Alex's brain.

"… Merry New Year." Muttered Alex, grabbing her card and bags and rushed for the exit. "I'm leaving now."

"Good." Whispered Casey.

"I cannot wait to taste you, to feel you…Liz, Judge Petrovsky." Cut off Alex with wide eyes.

"Are you okay, Alexandra?" Questioned Petrovsky, "You look flushed."

"Awkward." Chuckled Casey.

"Um…Just hot." Replied Alex.

"That and so horny you've ruined your panties." Smirked Casey, "Better hope you didn't ruin your jeans too."

"I hate you!" Hissed Alex as she yanked the headphone from her ear.

"Excuse me?" Asked Liz with a barely concealed smirk.

"Not you." Assured Alex, "Last minute shopping?"

"Something like that." Smiled Liz before sending Lena a wink, "We won't keep you, it sounds like you have lunch plans."

Alex was sure she had never blushed so hard as she opened and closed her mouth in a vain attempt to come up with something to say, but was beaten to it my Liz who had turned to address Lena.

"Maybe that's how we should spend our afternoon." Added Liz, causing both women to laugh as Alex's blush further depend and her eye widened in horror.

"Merry Christmas Alexandra." Winked Lena as she linked her arm through Liz's and headed into the mall, leaving the horrified blonde alone in the car park.

Blinking several times, Alex put her headphone back into her ear, the sound of Casey's rich laughter filling her ears, "You're trouble Miss Novak and I intend to make you pay."

"Can't wait." Breathed Casey.

Climbing into her car, Alex threw her half-hearted attempt at Christmas shopping into the back seat, so, her friends might not be getting the greatest gifts, but she had the best Christmas gift waiting for her, she had Casey.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Another piece of awesomeness from HG. PS - please send us some ideas! Otherwise, you will end up with a zombie Christmas story...yeah, I am missing the Walking Dead.**

* * *

Alex Cabot shrugged the strap of her bag onto her shoulder and headed into the busy airport, she had spent almost twenty-four hours travelling from the Congo to New York for the wedding of her best friend. She had met Casey in law school, where they quickly became friends and for Alex at least, friendship turned into love, an all-consuming, unrequited love that had upon Casey's engagement to Jason Whitaker had made it too painful for her to be around the redhead. Taking the job in the Congo, Alex had hoped the 6,698 miles between them would ease her pain, help her move on but as she saw Casey's wide smile she knew that hadn't happened; she was just as in love with Casey Novak now as she was when she left.

"Alex!" Called Casey with a wide smile.

Dropping her bag to the floor, Alex pulled Casey into her arms for a tight hug, revelling in the feel of Casey's heartbeat against her own, even though she knew that memory would feel like a knife in her chest later, "I missed you."

"I missed you too!" Replied Casey before taking a step back, "You're not allowed to leave for that long ever again."

"I'll try." Replied Alex with a false smile.

"Can you believe I'm getting married tomorrow?" Asked Casey as they headed for the exit.

"I know, you're all grown up." Teased Alex, overwhelmed by memories as she climbed into Casey's jeep, the same one she'd had since law school.

"What about you, anyone special in your life?" Asked Casey.

Staring out of the window, Alex shrugged, "Nope."

"You work too hard." Admonished Casey.

"Well, it keeps me outta mischief." Replied Alex with a real smile.

"Right…" Laughed Casey, "You could get into trouble in an empty house."

Not denying the statement they spent the rest of the drive reminiscing and catching up on each other's lives, Casey not noticing the way Alex's eyes dulled when she spoke about her upcoming wedding or how false her smile was when she talked about Jason and their future.

The following morning came far too quickly for Alex, who had spent the night before with Casey watching movies and eating take-out the way they had before Jason had come along. As she applied her make-up, Alex mused that it would be far easier if she hated Jason, if he treated Casey badly or was in some way unworthy, but he wasn't. He was a decent guy, from a good family who worked hard and treated Casey the way she deserved and she had no right hating him just because he was the person Casey loved. They were the perfect couple, they were both smart, good looking, driven and in love and she would do everything she could to make sure Casey had the wedding day she deserved and then she would catch the first flight out of New York and try to find a way to mend her broken heart.

"Well, how do I look?" Asked Casey as she stepped out of her dressing room in her wedding dress.

"It's a shame you didn't lose some more weight." Tutted Charlotte Novak, "You…"

"You look beautiful." Interjected Alex, hating the pain and doubt the older woman's words caused Casey, "Jason is the luckiest man alive."

"Thank you." Replied Casey with a grateful smile.

The longer she looked at Casey in her dress, the harder Alex found it to breathe, "Excuse me; I need to go check on the flowers." Rushing from the room, she stumbled through the church until she found an empty room. Walking to the window, she swiped angrily at the tears on her cheek, "Come on Cabot, pull it together."

"Hey." Whispered Casey as she came into the room, "You kinda ran off."

"I didn't want to give your mum a black eye." Replied Alex only half joking, she hated the way the older woman talked to her daughter.

"Liar. Al, talk to me, please. You've been distant and sad since you arrived and I feel like I've upset you…"

"Do you love him?" Asked Alex before she could stop herself.

"Who? Jason?" Asked Casey with a frown.

"Yes, Jason." Replied Alex.

"I…of course." Replied Casey, her frown deepening.

"What about me, do you love me?" Asked Alex.

"Of course, you're my best friend." Replied Casey with a smile.

Shaking her head, Alex asked, "No. Do you love me?"

"Alex, what is it? Are you in love with Jason? Is that why you left? Why you never come home?" Asked Casey with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"For someone so smart, you can be oblivious." Replied Alex as she crossed the room to where Casey was standing.

"Alex…" Casey was cut off by Alex's lips on hers.

Breaking the kiss, Alex took half a step back, "I shouldn't have done that."

"What the hell was that?" Asked Casey.

"I love you. I am in love with you and I have been since law school and I left because, I could see you were happy with Jason and would never be mine and it was killing me." Replied Alex.

"So you decide half an hour before my wedding was the right time for this conversation? What were you expecting? Me to pack my bags and run away with you? What about my parents?" Demanded Casey.

"You can't marry someone just to make your parents happy." Countered Alex.

"Do you really think I'm going to run away with you?" Asked Casey.

"No, I…I wasn't planning on…I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Whispered Alex her heart sinking.

"What about Jason?" Asked Casey, "He would be humiliated."

"Case…"

"You should leave." Replied Casey, cutting Alex off, "You shouldn't have come back, I can't be around you, right now."

"Casey, please, please don't say that." Begged Alex, losing her battle to hold back her tears.

"I have a man waiting for me, a good man who loves me, who my parents approve of and makes me happy and you decide now is the time to confess your love. You don't get to do that! You don't get to kiss me on my wedding day and expect me to be happy about it. So you need to leave."

"Casey…" Whispered Alex.

Shaking her head, Casey opened the door, "Goodbye Alex."

Resisting the urge to run after Casey, to beg her for a chance to fix things, Alex wiped her eyes before leaving to collecting her purse. Hailing the first cab she saw and after a quick stop at her hotel to pick up her bag arrived at the airport, where she paid an extortionate price for a ticket on the next plane out. Seeing she had just over an hour to wait, she headed to the nearest bar, ordering a shot of Wild Turkey, she downed it in one before ordering a refill and heading to a corner table. Slumping down onto the hard seat, Alex put her head in her hands, what had she done? Should she go back and beg Casey to talk to her, tell her she would always be her friend? Could she watch Casey spend her life with Jason? Watch them have children? They were questions she couldn't answer. Looking at her watch, she was shocked that only forty minutes had passed since she left the church, by now Casey, her sweet, kind, nerdy Casey would be Mrs Whitaker. Not bothering to hide her tears, Alex couldn't believe she had lost her best friend, but by leaving she could make sure she never hurt Casey ever again.

Not wanting to face her mother or run into Alex again, Casey headed out to the small garden at the back of the church, shivering as her dress offered no protection against the crisp December air, she dropped down on a bench and put her head in her hands as she tried to sort out the jumble that was her feelings. It was no secret that she was bi-sexual and that for a while everyone assumed she and Alex were dating, but the blonde had never given her any indication she felt that way about her, so why had Alex waited until her wedding day to tell her how she felt? Did she feel the same? Before she could probe that thought further a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Casey?" Asked Jason with a frown, "What are you doing out here?"

"I needed to get away from my mum. Why are you in here?" Asked Casey, giving Jason a grateful smile as he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders.

"Just getting some air. Where's Alex?" Asked Jason, knowing the blonde was more than capable of dealing with Mrs Novak.

"I told her to leave." Replied Casey.

Frowning Jason asked, "Why?"

"She kissed me." Admitted Casey.

Giving a snort of laughter, Jason shook his head, "Finally."

Turning her head so fast her neck muscles protested, Casey demanded, "What?"

"Casey, a blind man could see she was in love with you. I just assumed you knew and didn't feel the same." Shrugged Jason.

"Oh."

"Do you feel the same?" Asked Jason in the same kind voice.

"I…don't know…It doesn't matter, I'm marrying you." Replied Casey, before jumping up in panic, "Oh God, it's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding!"

"Case, do you love Alex?" Repeated Jason as he gently tugged Casey back down onto the bench.

"She's my best friend." Replied Casey.

"Casey, are you in love with Alex?" Asked Jason in a soothing voice.

"Yes." Whispered Casey so quietly it was nothing more than a whisper.

"Then what are you doing still sitting here?"

"We're getting married…"

"No, we're not. Casey, I love you and I want you to be happy, you will never be happy with me if you're in love with Alex." Seeing Casey about to argue, he held his hand up to stop her, "That wouldn't be fair on either of us. So go, I'll take care of everything thing here."

"Why are you being so nice?" Asked Casey.

"Because everyone deserves to be happy, especially at Christmas." Replied Jason before pressing a soft kiss to Casey's lips and heading back into the church.

Heading into the street, Casey saw Olivia and Amanda arriving and ran towards them, almost tripping over her dress as she did so, "Liv, Amanda, wait!"

"Casey?" Asked Liv with a frown.

"I need to borrow your car, I need to find Alex!" Replied Casey.

Sharing a look with her blonde girlfriend, Liv shrugged and turned back towards her car, "Get in."

"She's staying at the Midtown." Replied Casey as she climbed in the back, pulling the excess material of her dress into her lap.

"Actually she already checked out, her flight leaves in fifty minutes." Replied Oliva, having spent twenty minutes on the phone with the distraught blonde.

"Then hurry." Ordered Casey.

"You know, I think there's a chance Alex could be smuggling cheese out of the country." Mused Olivia as she pulled into the heavy traffic.

"Then we better stop her." Replied Amanda as she hit the button for the siren.

Reaching the airport Casey was out of the car and racing for the entrance before Olivia had brought the car to a full stop, not caring about the stares she was receiving or the angry muttering being sent her way as she searched the crowds for Alex. Finally spotting the blonde leaving the bar, she hitched up her dress and raced towards her, "Alex!" Getting no response she tried again, "Alex! Wait, please."

Pausing but not turning to face Casey, Alex replied, "I'm doing what you asked, I'm leaving and I won't come back."

"No! That isn't what I want! Please!" Pleaded Casey, finally close enough to reach for the blonde's arm.

"Casey, I can't, I can't watch you marry him. I'm sorry, you were right, I should never have come back." Replied Alex.

"I love you. I'm in love with you. You were right, the only reason I was going to marry Jason was to please my parents. I'm not afraid anymore. So please, please don't get on the plane. At least give me a chance to apologise for taking so long to see what has been in front of me all along and for us to talk."

"I don't want you to be with me because you don't want to lose me." Replied Alex, "I will always be your friend, no matter what. I just need a little time to get over you." Even as she said the words, Alex knew she would never stop loving the woman in front of her.

Shaking her head, Casey replied, "I'm not. That's not why I'm here. Alex, I'm in a wedding dress, in the middle of the airport telling you I love you and begging you not to get on the plane, what part of that suggests to you I'm not serious?"

"What about Jason?" Asked Alex.

"He understands." Replied Casey, "He is a great guy and I care about him, but I don't love him the way I love you. The only way I can explain it is, I can imagine my life without Jason, but I can't imagine it without you."

"Your parents?" Asked Alex not allowing the hope to blossom in her chest until she had all the answers.

"Will probably never speak to me again." Replied Casey, "But, you're right I can't live my life for them and if they don't support me, well, I'll deal with that."

"You really love me?" Questioned Alex.

"For someone so smart, you can be so oblivious." Replied Casey, parroting Alex's words from the church, "I love you, Alexandra and I have no idea what's going to happen, but I know if you get on that plane we're both going to regret not knowing what might have been."

Stepping forwards, Alex pulled Casey into her arms and whispered, "You, Casey Novak, are my very own Christmas miracle." Not caring about the crowd they had drawn, Alex pulled Casey close and claimed her lips in a soft kiss, filled with the promise of a lifetime of love.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Not my best work, but I tried. Lol, writing to many things at once!**

* * *

Alex Cabot turned the heat up in her SUV as she drove home from college. She was finally entering New York City and the snow was just starting to fall. She wasn't suppose to be coming home for Christmas this year, she was suppose to be staying at her apartment in Cambridge per her parents knowledge. However, after talking to her best friend Casey last night, she knew she couldn't live with herself if she didn't see Casey for Christmas.

Her parents decided to celebrate their 25th wedding anniversary this year in Italy, which consequently ran long and they figured Alex would be better off in Cambridge. Therefore, they'd called her a week ago and told her not to come home. At first, Alex thought she could handle it, she thought she could obey. She and Casey hadn't talked much since she'd left for college, so she figured her favorite redhead wouldn't even notice the distance. Then Casey called last night to see when Alex was coming home.

The moment she heard the redhead's familiar husky voice over the line Alex was lost. All those familiar feelings began to reemerge and she suddenly remembered why she had allowed the distance to grow, it was because she was secretly in love with Casey. She knew Casey couldn't possibly feel the same way, so she'd stayed quiet about her feelings her final year of high school. Once she left for college and Casey got to busy to return phone calls she let the distance grow as she tried to get over her best friend.

However, after exploring her sexuality and convincing herself she was over Casey, the girl called. She was heartbroken to hear Alex wasn't coming home for the holiday and confessed how Alex coming home was the only part of Christmas she was looking forward too. Alex knew it was foolish, but she promised to arrive home today and spend the holiday with Casey. In all honesty, she'd do anything for her.

Finally reaching her parents Brownstone, she parked her car in their garage. Unlocking the downstairs door, she quickly relocked it and turned off the alarm. Heading upstairs, she suddenly realized how scary her childhood home was when no one was home. Fishing her phone out of her pocket, she called Casey as she made her way to the thermostat.

"Hey Casey!" Alex said as the redhead answered.

"Alex! Are you home?" Casey questioned.

Alex smiled at the sound of Casey's voice, "Yes, I am. Do you want to come over and spend the night? It's really spooky here by myself."

"Yes! Let me just pack up some stuff and I will head that way!" Casey replied.

"Okay, see you in a few!" Alex said before disconnecting the call.

Knowing Casey only lived around the block and it wouldn't take her long to get to Alex, the blonde quickly placed an order for Chinese food and freshened up in the hall bath. Hearing the doorbell ring, Alex squealed in delight and ran down the hall to greet Casey.

Opening the door, she smiled at the redhead only to have her jump into her arms. "I missed you so much!" Casey yelled, before adding, "Are you sure you need a college education?"

Feeling the redhead in her arms, smelling the familiar scent of Casey's shampoo, and hearing how much the redhead missed her, Alex wasn't sure of anything anymore. "I missed you, Casey." Alex whispered.

"I missed you too, Alex. Let's go inside and get out of the cold." Casey offered. The two headed inside and up to Alex's room to settle in for the night. Casey had mentioned the night before that she had big news for Alex and the blonde couldn't wait to hear what it was.

"So, Case, what's the news?" Alex asked.

The redhead quickly became wide eyed and a blush began to cross her. "Wow, must be good for you to look like that!" Alex laughed.

Hearing the doorbell buzz below, they headed downstairs to get their dinner. Sitting down to eat, Casey finally spoke, "So, I heard back from Harvard..."

Alex looked up from her food, "You did? So?"

"I got in!" Casey announced excitedly.

"Oh my god, that was the news! I am so excited!" Alex said hugging Casey tight.

Relishing the feel of Alex in her arms, Casey whispered, "So am I. Alex..." Before Casey could say another word her phone rang.

Picking up the phone, Casey answered, "Hey Mom. What? I am at Alex's. She came home for Christmas to see me. Mom, she just got in. Why? You are being ridiculous. Fine, whatever. Yes. Bye."

Alex's face fell hearing how upset the call made Casey. She knew what the redhead was going to say before she ever spoke. "I have to go home Alex." Casey said.

"Why? Your parents have never cared about you staying over before with my parents gone." Alex questioned as Casey packed up her food.

"I know. I am really sorry." Casey replied weakly. Biting her lip, she looked at Alex once more, "We can get together during the day, I promise."

Following Casey down the hall, Alex began to plead, "Just stay until after we've eaten."

"I can't Alex. It's starting to snow outside." Casey said putting on her coat.

"Casey..." Alex started only to stop when she noticed how upset Casey was becoming, "Casey, what is it?"

"Not tonight Alex," Casey whispered as she put her toboggan on and opened the door quickly stepping out into the fast falling snow.

Alex couldn't watch Casey leave upset without knowing what was going on. She loved Casey and wouldn't let her leave upset. Stepping onto the top landing, Alex yelled, "Casey Novak! You tell me what is going on with you right now. I just drove 4 hours in horrible traffic to stay in a dark creepy house by myself to see you. You can take two minutes to tell me what the problem is!"

Casey stood at the base of the steps looking up at her best friend. Shaking her head, she replied, "Fine, have it your way. I'm gay, Alex. I came out to my parents at Thanksgiving and they freaked out on me. It's why my mother won't let me stay. Now you too can hate me."

Without letting Alex get a word out Casey took off in the snow towards home. Alex stood frozen to her spot in shock. Suddenly, everything Casey had just said processed in her mind. She quickly grabbed her coat and locked the door and took off after the redhead. Turning the block, she found Casey crying against a neighbors front steps.

"Casey," Alex gasped after her run, "Casey, don't cry. I don't hate you. I love you."

"What?" Casey choked, trying to pull herself together.

"I love you, Casey," Alex said regaining her breath. "I love you, Casey. I am in love with you. I have been since last year. It's why I came back to be with you for Christmas."

"You are?" Casey said in shock.

Alex smiled seeing in Casey's deep green eyes that her feelings were reciprocated. Pulling Casey into her arms, Alex wiped away her tears, "Yes. Madly crazy about you, Casey."

"I am in love with you too," Casey answered looking into Alex's steely blue eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Casey," Alex said before kissing the redhead on the sidewalk as the snow fell all around. It would be a very Merry Christmas for both of them.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Another Christmas tale!**

* * *

Alex pulled the first strand of lights out from the bucket to add to the Christmas tree. She and Casey hadn't decorated their apartment this year because she and Casey were going to Casey's parents home for Christmas. Although, at the last minute Alex got stuck working the case from hell, which ruined her original plans for Christmas. As a result, there would be no Christmas this year for Alex and she sent Casey on her way alone.

It had seemed like such a grand plan until her beautiful girlfriend had called her the previous night crying hysterically about how her parents had decided to blow off Christmas this year. Evidently, they hadn't put out a single decoration and were not even making turkey for Christmas dinner. Instead, they were going to make a lasagna, and Casey hated lasagna. The redhead was devastated and coming home early to be with Alex. She said between her mothers nagging and her fathers hiding in the study she'd had enough vacation after two days.

Alex's heart hurt for her sweet girlfriend. Casey did so much for everyone around her that Alex couldn't understand how anyone wouldn't want to do something nice for her. So, to brighten up Casey's spirit Alex had trekked down to their spider filled storage unit and sent Abbie and Olivia in to dig out all the Christmas stuff that morning. Then she begged them to bring everything up to the apartment and had them check it for spiders while she ran out to buy a tree.

Once she was home and sure she wasn't going to be eaten alive, she quickly ordered a full Christmas dinner to be delivered and began decorating the apartment. First she put up Casey's Christmas knickknacks, then the decorative garland, and Christmas stockings. She quickly hung the wreath on the door, and the mistletoe over the entrance to the kitchen like Casey always did. After all of that, she started on the tree.

First the lights and then the ornaments. The whole thing was making Alex so happy. She knew Casey would be thrilled. Hearing the door buzz she ran to let the caterer in. Once she situated the food, she set the table and lit candles. Everything was ready for Casey's arrival home. The only thing that was missing was the star on the tree, but she'd let Casey put that up.

As night set, she heard Casey's key in the door. Jumping from the couch, she met the redhead at the door. "Hey baby, how was the drive?" Alex asked.

"Miserable," Casey started, before continuing, "You were right babe, there is no way you'd have made...oh my god Alex!" Casey said seeing all the decor.

"Merry Christmas Casey." Alex said with a huge smile.

Setting her stuff down, Casey hugged Alex tight. "I love you so much, you are amazing! You even left the star for me to put on the tree!"

"I did, but I got us a new one this year." Alex said passing Casey the box.

Casey opened it to find a beautiful silver star, not the back it was engraved:

You are my brightest star, I will love you for eternity. Will you marry me, Casey?

Casey's jaw dropped in shock and as she looked to Alex she found the blonde on one knee holding out the most beautiful wedding ring. "Yes! Oh my god, yes Alex!" She exclaimed.

Alex quickly stood and slipped the ring on Casey's finger before kissing her. Watching Casey happily place the star on top of the tree, Alex realized this had turned out being the best Christmas ever. Smiling she realized every day with Casey was the best day.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Another great update from HG! PS - HG would like to inform you (in her massively sleep deprived state) that we have lost Blitz...if you find her please return her to Fanfic... - Elle**

* * *

Feeling the car judder to a halt, Alex Cabot swore loudly as she rolled it to the side of the road, trying the key in the hope the car would have magically fixed itself, groaning when there was no response she dropped her head against the steering wheel. After several curse words and muttered threats against the rental company, Alex reached for her cell phone, seeing she had no cell service she swore and the the phone into her purse. After ten minutes and no sign of anyone else on the road, Alex sighed, she was going to have to walk into the small town she had driven through a few miles back. Wrapping her scarf around her neck and pulling her hat down over her ears she climbed out of the car, tugging the collar of her coat up she stuffed her hands in pockets and started to walk. As it was Christmas Eve and as she was going to be alone Alex had decided to rent the same cabin her parents had when she was a child, taking several bottles of wine and nothing that resembled holiday food she had packed a stack of books and had several shows queued on Netflix determined to avoid the holiday completely. Not that she would admit it out loud but she was lonely and her self-imposed Christmas isolation was her way of pretending to her friends and family she was fine.

As she reached the main square of the small town, the sound of Singing reached her, without thinking much about it Alex found herself being drawn towards the church, opening the door as the first notes of Away in a Manager began to play. Perching on the edge of the back pew, Alex took a deep breath letting the familiar scent and feeling of peace wash over her, it was the first time she had been in a church since her mothers funeral almost a year ago, the loss of her adores mother had shaken her faith. Pushing away the sad memories she focused on the choir as they finished the song, after a second of silence a lone singer stepped stepped forwards and after giving someone in the front row a wide smile began to sing Silent Night. It was Alex's favourite carol, it had been her mothers too and the singer had the perfect voice for it, closing her eyes she let the familiar lyrics wash over her. Hearing the song coming to an end she opened her eyes and for the first time studied the woman singing, there was something familiar about the woman, something that tugged at the deepest recesses of Alex's memory. As if sensing Alex's scrutiny the woman looked in her direction and as they locked eyes, a summers worth of memories came flooding back. Casey Novak was the first girl she had ever kissed.

Alex had been seventeen the last time her family spent a summer in Aspen, initially she hadn't want to come, wanting instead to spend the summer in Europe with her friends. Their first day there, Alex headed out to the lake to read her book in the sunshine, she had only been reading a few minutes when a shadow fell across the page, looking up prepared to tell whoever it was to go away, the words died in her throat when she was confronted with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Holding up her copy of The Illustrated Man, the girl had introduced herself and a friendship was formed, one that over daily hikes, drive in movies and swimming in the lake turned into a crush that ended with a first kiss under the stars in her last night. They had promised to stay in touch, and they did for a while, writing letters and weekly phone calls, until life got in the way and the contact dwindles and died out. Yet, as they locked eyes now, seventeen years later, Alex swore she had the same butterflies in her stomach as she did that night. As the service came to an end, Alex found herself dawdling in the hope she would get to speak to Casey, not exactly sure what she was going to say but knew she would forever regret not at least saying hello.

From her vantage point at the back of the church, Alex watched as Casey wrapped a scarf around her neck and lifted a small child into her arms, smiling widely the young girl pressed a kiss to her cheek. Whispering something to the child she handed her to an older man, one Alex recognised as her father, after a few words and a soft kiss to the child's head she headed towards the back of the church where Alex stood. As the redhead approached Alex took a deep breath, she faced down rapists and murders daily and yet as Casey stepped close enough for conversation she found herself struggling to speak. "Hi."

"I was sure I was dreaming. Hello, Alexandra." Smiled Casey, "When you said you'd come back to visit, I didn't think I would have to wait seventeen years."

"I got lost." Joked Alex, "You know what my sense of direction is like."

Indicating they should sit on the now empty pew, Casey asked, "What brings you to town?"

"I rented the old cabin." Replied Alex, "Are you still living here?"

"Yes, I work with my father in his law office." Replied Casey, "What about you, where are you living?"

"New York, I work for the DA's office." Replied Alex, hating the stilted conversation but not really knowing how to fix it. "You should be a singer, you have an amazing voice." Complimented Alex as an uncomfortable silence settled around them.

Ducking her head at the compliment Casey smiled, "Thank you, my daughter persuaded me to sign up for the choir."

"Was that your daughter?" Asked Alex, an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach as she considered the possibility Casey was happily married.

At the mention of her daughter Casey couldn't help but smile, "Yes. Jennifer, she's five going on fifteen. I'm sure she's already smarter than me."

"If she takes after you, I'm sure she's very smart." Smiled Alex.

"Thank you." Replied Casey with a warm smile, "Are you here alone?"

Nodding, Alex explained, "My parents have both passed away, so it's just me. I wanted to get away for the holidays and booked the cabin."

Resting her hand on Alex's arm Casey replied, "I'm sorry about your parents, I always liked your mum."

"She liked you too." Replied Alex.

"So, you're going to be alone tomorrow?" Asked Casey, seeing the blonde nod she tilted her head, "You should come and spend Christmas Day with us."

"I couldn't possibly…" started Alex only to be cut off by Casey's hand on her arm once more.

"Alex, it's just going to be Jennifer, my father and myself, there is more than enough food and wine, so please come and celebrate with us."

"I would love to spend Christmas with you, as long as you're sure I'm not intruding?" Replied Alex her stomach filling with butterflies at the thought of spending time with Casey.

"Absolutely not." Assured Casey before standing, "I should get going, Jennifer has my father wrapped around her little finger and without supervision he will feed her enough candy she will never sleep."

"So she has your sweet tooth too." Laughed Alex as she followed Casey out of the church, forgetting all about her car woes until the cold air hit her, "I don't suppose you know a mechanic?" Asked Alex before explaining about her rental breaking down just outside of town. I

"I do, but it's Christmas Eve so he will be closed for the holiday." Replied Casey, "Unless you're in desperate need of going back to the cabin, you're welcome to stay with me and I'll get Bill to look at your car after Christmas?" Offered Casey, "I can lend you clothes and anything else you might need."

To her surprise, Alex found herself agreeing and by the time they reached Casey's cosy home they had caught up on each other's lives and it felt as if they had never been apart. Jennifer was instantly taken with Alex, demanding the blonde read her, sit next to her at dinner and whilst watching Frozen for what Casey swore was the millionth time and that it be Alex who tucked her into bed and read her several stories. Once she was sure the young girl was fast asleep Alex crept out of the room and smiled at the sight of Casey humming 'Do you want to build a snowman' as she arranged gifts under the tree.

"Guessing you, Miss Badass Prosecutor, got out negotiated." Chuckled Casey as she joined Alex on the couch with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"And some." Chuckled Alex, "She really does take after you."

"Absolutely!" Agreed Casey.

"Where's your father?" Asked Alex.

"He turned in for the night." Smiled Casey, "Which is code for he wants to call his girlfriend he denies having." Filling the two glasses, she handed one to Alex, "To old friends and a Merry Christmas."

"Old friends." Smiled Alex, clinking her glass against Casey's before taking a sip and setting her glass down. "In all these years, I never stopped thinking about you, about the first girl I kissed. I would find myself thinking about you, about your life and if you achieved all your dreams and..." Trailing off with an embarrassed smile.

"About what might have been?" Questioned Casey in a soft voice.

"Frequently." Admitted Alex, never more so that in recent years as her friends got married and started families.

"Me too. I cried for a week straight after you stopped calling." Seeing Alex open her mouth to apologise Casey rested her hand on the blonde's knee, "No, no apologies. All that matters is you never disappear on me again."

"Promise." Replied Alex, feeling more at peace after just a few hours in Casey's company than she had in months.

"Want to watch a movie?" Asked Casey.

"You bet." Smiled Alex.

Over the course of a movie they moved closer and closer together on the couch until they were almost touching. Hearing the church bells in the distance marking the arrival of Christmas Day, Alex turned to wish Casey a merry Christmas only to stumble over her words when she realised how close their faces were.

"Merry Christmas, Alexandra." Whispered Casey before closing the gap between them and pressing her lips against the blondes in a soft kiss.

"Wow." Breathed Alex.

"Good wow?" Asked Casey, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Very good." Smiled Alex as she pulled Casey close once more.

Breaking the kiss, Casey rested her head on Alex's shoulder, "It's funny, the way you ended up here on Christmas Eve, almost makes me believe in Santa."

"You mean he's not real." Gasped Alex, before sobering, "Maybe it was fate, maybe you and I were always meant to be, it just took us a while to get there, but I promise you Casey, I won't let you slip away again. I want to know what we could be."

"I like that, that you and I belong together." Smiled Casey.

"For alway." Promised Alex.

"For always." Agreed Casey.

Jack was woken up by his granddaughter bouncing on his bed before the sun was up on Christmas Day. Scooping her into her into his arms he carried her towards the stairs promising to make Christmas Tree shaped pancakes for breakfast. Half way down the stairs he caught sight of his daughter fast asleep on the couch with her head on Alex's chest and smiled. Lowering his voice to a whisper he said, "Looks like Santa left your mummy an early gift."

"What's that grandpa?" Asked Jennifer with a small frown, not sure why her mummy got a present when she had to wait.

"Her happily ever after." Smiled Jack.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So this little diddy is based off of "Baby, it's cold outside." One of my all time favorite songs! Oh, and I prefer the Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Jordan version for anyone interested. :)**

* * *

Casey Novak made her way through the busy streets of New York City. It was Christmas Eve and she was headed to her parents house for the holiday. Her brothers were coming with their children on Christmas Day, but she was sleeping there tonight so she didn't have to wake up tomorrow alone.

She just had to make one stop first by her co-worker and friend, Alex Cabot's. Casey knew Alex was more than likely not going to be doing anything tomorrow since her mother had passed away earlier in the fall, and Casey wanted to drop her a present and once more invite her to the Novak family Christmas bash. As she made her way to Alex's apartment complex with her present in hand, Casey couldn't wait to see the blondes expression at the gift.

Tightening her scarf around her neck to cut the New York winter chill from her, Casey smiled as the snow began to fall quickly. Seeing Alex's apartment building, Casey quickened her pace. If the snow continued to fall at this rate catching a cab to her parents house might become difficult. Waving to the doorman, Charles, Casey made her way to the elevator pressing the button for Alex's floor.

As she walked down the hallway, Casey could hear the familiar sing-song voice of Ella Fitzgerald and smiled when she realized it was coming from Alex's apartment. Knocking on the door, Casey smiled when her friend opened the door with a big goofy grin. "Casey!" Alex exclaimed clearly a little intoxicated, "I was hoping you'd stop by!"

"You were?" Casey questioned a tad confused that the blonde wanted her to visit.

"Yes, let me take your jacket and hat." Alex said trying to pry the layers off Casey.

"Oh, okay," Casey replied as she shrugged off her extra layers, "I really can't stay long. I just came to drop off your gift."

"Thank you, Casey. I have one for you too." Alex said moving to the tree where only one present sat. The emptiness pained Casey's heart.

"Alex," Casey said while exchanging gifts, "Why don't you come to my parents house tomorrow? We can have loads of fun watching my nieces and nephews destroying gifts and my siblings and their spouses trying to control the unruly crowd."

"Okay, Casey." Alex's acceptance to her offer shocked the redhead more than she expected.

"Really?" Casey questioned.

"Yes, absolutely. Would you like some wine?" Alex offered lifting the almost empty bottle.

Casey chuckled a little to herself as she fully understood Alex's laid back demeanor. "Sure." Enjoying the wine and opening the gifts, the two women were in awe at what the other gave.

Alex received a beautiful snow globe which was a snowy scene of New York City. It made her smile especially, because she'd mentioned having one as a child to Casey and how much it meant to her before it broke. The original had come from her mother. The redhead had remembered the sentiment and replaced it.

Casey received a small gold plated clock. It of course made her smile because Alex remembered how fond she was of clocks and their ticking sounds. It was also a massive inside joke in the office because despite having at least five in her office she was always late to everything minus court. Turning it over she saw it had been engraved with, "How did it get late so soon?"

Smiling wide at Alex, she laughed, "Quoting Dr. Seuss, amazing, thank you."

"Anything for you, Case." Alex replied with a sweet smile, "Thank you for the snow globe. It means the world to me."

"Always, Alex." Casey said before finishing her wine and rising, "Well, thank you, but I really should be going, the snow is getting a bit wild."

"Stay," Alex responded.

"I really can't, I am due at my parents house soon."

"But, baby, it's cold outside..." Alex answered causing Casey to quirk an eyebrow at the sentiment, before shrugging it off as the song.

"I know, I know, but I have to go," she said heading to the door as Alex jumped from the couch and continued.

"Baby, it's cold outside," her tone had become a little more sing songy and Casey smiled noticing the sparkle in Alex's eyes. Something told her Alex Cabot had a crush on her.

Playing into it, Casey sang back, "This evening has been..."

"Been hoping that you'd drop in," the blonde continued.

"So very nice," Casey followed.

"I'll hold your hands they're just like ice," Alex replied taking Casey's in hers and spinning her, earning a squeal.

The couple continued to duet the song and dance until Alex pulled Casey a little closer, and whispered, "Gosh your lips look delicious..."

Casey in a breathy voice whispered back, "Kiss me, Alexandra."

Alex didn't need a second invitation this time, she pressed her lips to Casey's and enjoyed finally kissing the girl of her dreams. Who knew all it would take for that moment to come true was some wine, a snow storm and some Christmas magic.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here is another from HG!**

* * *

Alex and Casey Cabot were woken before the sun was up on Christmas morning, their three year old twin daughters, Ava and Darcy were far too excited to see what Santa had brought for them to allow their parents to sleep. After lots of hugs and kisses the family of four made their way downstairs, opening their stockings and eating breakfast, whilst Alex dressed them, Casey put the turkey into roast. The arrival of their grandparents brought more excitement, especially as it meant they could open the presents under the tree. There were squeals of excitement at new bikes, warm smiles at the obligatory socks and whispered promises of later thanks at new jewellery and shoes.

Lunch was a loud affair as they were joined by extended family, Liv and Amanda along with their son Noah brought dessert and new dolls for the girls, Captain Cragen and his date Eliane brought Alex's favourite red wine and art sets all three children and Liz arrived with Lego sets for the three children and a Millennium Falcon kit for a very excited Casey. After dinner the adults were too full to do more than relax in front of Christmas movies and marvel at the energy their children possessed as they played with their gifts. As the day wore on and their guests left, the four Cabot's curled up on the couch with hot chocolate and watched Dumbo, before bathing the girls and dressing them in their new Frozen pyjamas. Tucking them into bed, both were asleep before Alex finished the first page of the story.

Kissing her sleeping children, Alex crept from their room and collected the gift she had hidden from Casey before heading down stairs where she could hear her wife singing along to the radio as she tidied the kitchen. Leaning against the door frame, Alex couldn't hold back her smile as she watched Casey dance around the kitchen. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to be married to such a wonderful woman. She had fallen for Casey the first time they were introduced and by the end of their first date she was certain the redhead was the woman she was going to marry and have children with. Seven years and two children later, she was just as in love as on their wedding day.

"A penny for them." Smiled Casey, breaking Alex from her thoughts.

"They're worth a lot more than that, they're about you." Grinned Alex.

"Want some wine to go with that cheese?" Asked Casey with a smile.

"Wine is a good idea! Red or white?" Asked Alex.

"I just made tea, but go ahead and have a glass of you want one." Before Alex could answer, the baby monitor beeped to life. Kissing her wife on the cheek as she passed Casey headed up the stairs to deal with their children. "Alone at last." Sighed Casey as she flopped down on the couch ten minutes later.

"They okay?" Asked Alex as she handed Casey her tea.

"Yeah, Darcy couldn't find her doll from Noah and got upset." Explained Casey, "They've had a long day and are over tired, they should sleep through now. Fingers crossed."

"It was a fantastic day, thank you." Smiled Alex as she pulled Casey into her arms.

Leaning up to press a soft kiss to the corner of her wife's mouth, Casey nodded, "It was perfect,the girls love this bikes and I love my bracelet, you're always so thoughtful."

"I actually have one more gift for you." Smiled Alex as she reached for the box she had hidden until they were alone.

"Oh?" Asked Casey with a grin.

"Okay, make it two." Replied Alex, her pulse jumping at the thought of making love to her beautiful wife. Handing Casey the nearly wrapped box she watched nervously as the redhead took her time opened the box. She had spent weeks trying to find the perfect gift for her wife, something that showed how much she not only loved the beautiful redhead but appreciated all she did for her and their family.

Opening the box, Casey found a beautiful gold antique pocket watch, the front decorated a delicate hour glass and 'the words, You get what anybody gets - you get a lifetime.' Engraved on the back. It was one of her favourite quotes from the Sandman comics. With the watch out of the way, she found several tickets, printed confirmations and notes written in her wife's elegant handwriting. "Al?"

"This year, I'm giving you the gift of time. Between work and the girls we're busy and date night gets cancelled or interrupted and our life is passing us by. So, time is what I'm giving you. I have arranged two dates a month and at the beginning of each month we will pick a day for each of them, we will put them in the calendar, arrange baby sitters and time off work. Then on that day, phones will be turned off for all but child emergencies and we will focus on nothing but us. Our first date is New Years Eve, your parents are taking the girls and we are booked into the penthouse suite of the Four Seasons."

"Alex this is amazing. Thank you." Whispered Casey as she flicked through the planned dates, some as simple as dinner and dancing, spa days, and others that were more elaborate weekends away and tickets to the opera.

"You do so much not just for the girls, but for me too. I honestly have no idea how you do it everyday, you're amazing. I never want you to think I take you for granted, because believe me, I know how lucky I am to be married to you and let's be honest, if I was in charge, I'd have burned the house down by now."

Moving so she was straddling her wife's lap, Casey cupped the blonde's cheek, "You're an amazing wife and mother. I love you Alexandra, I love you more and more everyday. You have given me the family I always dreamed of having and you work just as hard taking care of us as I do."

"I love you too, Casey and if all we get is a lifetime, I'm so happy I get to spend mine with you and I promise to make sure it's spent showing you how much I love you." Replied Alex as she claimed Casey's lips in a warm kiss.

"That's good, because I have an extra gift for you." Whispered Casey, "I'm pregnant."

"When did you find out?" Asked Alex her voice full of love and excitement, they had been trying to add to their family for a few months and now it was happening, it was the greatest gift her wife could give her.

"The doctor called yesterday, but, I wanted to wait until today to tell you." Admitted Casey.

"You always have to top me." Replied Alex with a beaming smile.

"Well, finish your wine and I'll let you top me." Grinned Casey.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I had some fun with this one! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Sitting in her favorite bar, Alex down a shot of whiskey with her co-chair and girlfriend Casey. "Christmas Eve and we got stuck with the worst case of the year," Alex groaned.

Looking over at the blonde, Casey frowned. "It's over and it's Christmas, Cabot, can't you just enjoy the whiskey?"

"Ugh, I don't think I could enjoy anything at this point. Those images are stuck in my head." Alex continued to sulk as she waved down the bartender for another drink.

"Another round ladies?" Joe asked.

"Yes," Alex replied.

"Ooh, and some pulled pork nachos and a beer for me instead of whisky," Casey added.

"Well, since Casey is switching to beer, so will I..." Alex said with a wave of her hand. "Oh! And can I get some of those dry rub wings?"

"Absolutely, ladies. It will be right out." Joe assured.

After a few more drinks, a good buzz, and good food, even if it wasn't their dream Christmas Eve dinner the two very tipsy women began the walk to their apartment. On the way, Casey kept urging Alex to stop and let them get a cab, but the very intoxicated blonde had begun another rant about if she had guts how she'd become a vigilante or something to that affect. Casey proceeded to give up and just drag her back to the apartment. At least when they made it home, Alex would be to tired to continue to try and have a coherent conversation and sleep it off. Tomorrow was Christmas, they could start the morning off right and just relax and enjoy the holiday.

As they were almost home, Casey was sure she heard sleigh bells and stopped in the road to listen. Alex being ever the pessimist told Casey to hurry up and get home before they got mugged. Casey arching an eyebrow started to argue when Alex yelled, "Stop! I see you up there and I am calling the cops!"

She startled Casey so much she fell backwards on the pavement and suddenly Casey heard a, "Ho-ho-hummmpf!" Along with a loud crash from a dumpster in the alley nearby.

Both, Alex and Casey, stared at one another, before Alex helped Casey up and they headed to see the perp Alex had caught. Seeing the dumpster, Casey muttered, "Geez, Alex, you always rant about becoming a vigilante when drunk, but I never thought you'd actually do it."

"Well, Case, I am not drunk anymore just terrified." Alex confessed as the two women stood before the dumpster to scared to look inside.

"Ho, ho, ho," came from the dumpster and both women took a step back. "Don't walk away unless you want to ruin all of Christmas for children everywhere. Get over here you too and help me up," the voice called.

Alex looked at Casey in disbelief. Casey opens her mouth to say something but nothing came out. "Casey Novak, I know you and Alexandra Cabot are out there. Come help ole Santa Claus up."

"Santa Claus isn't real!" Alex yelled. "It's just a story you tell little children to make them behave at Christmas time!"

"And sadly," Santa cried out, "I can't deliver presents to those who don't believe!"

"Alex, it's Santa! We have to help!" Casey pleaded suddenly shocking the blonde.

"Are you suddenly high? We aren't going anywhere near that bin!" Alex chastised.

"Oh, good god, Alex!" Casey said frowning, before heading to the dumpster to help the white haired red suit man up.

"Thank you, Casey. If you help me I promise your Christmas wish will come true." The man groaned as she helped him out.

"You don't have to do anything Santa, I am happy to help you anyway." Casey said glaring at Alex, "Especially, since my girlfriend tried to kill you."

"I did not!" Alex snapped. "And how do we even know you really are Santa?"

"Alexandra, when you were seven years old you wanted a beautiful doll for Christmas, but all the stores were sold out..."

"Wrong, I got that doll for Christmas from my parents. I still have it." Alex stated firmly.

"Who do you think brought it for you?" Santa countered. Alex could only close her mouth and look the man over. He had rosy red cheeks, a beard white as snow, and the red suit to fit.

Finally buying the story, Alex asked, "How can we help you?"

"Well, ladies, I threw out my back when I fell. Could you two help me deliver the rest of the presents tonight?" Santa asked.

"Absolutely, Santa," Casey agreed far to easily. Alex just scowled and shook her head yes. She still wasn't 100% convinced she wouldn't end up a victim of a serial killer.

Suddenly, Santa gave a whistle and a sleigh full of eight reindeer flew down from the sky. "What the fuck," Alex gasped not censoring her words, as Casey squealed.

"Alexandra, language." Santa reminded.

"Sorry, Santa." Alex whispered.

"Okay, ladies, hop in. We have lots to do before sunrise." Santa said, smiling as the two women quickly climbed inside the sleigh. It was always fun to turn adults back into believers again.

Giving instructions he set off into the night, allowing at every stop for Alex and Casey to climb out of the sleigh and deliver the toys and other gifts. With each stop the girls became more and more excited and they always happily brought cookies and milk back to Santa. Santa could see how this truly was the best gift for Alex and Casey. He'd brought them true happiness at Christmas and he knew the exact Christmas wish to grant that neither woman may have consciously known that they truly wanted.

As the night drew to a close and all the houses were filled with toys and gifts, Santa took the two women back to their home. Reaching their roof top, he landed smoothly and said, "Ladies, thank you for helping me to save Christmas."

"It was our pleasure Santa," Alex said with a bright smile.

"Yes, it really was," Casey said smiling more at her girlfriend than old St. Nick. She was so happy to see Alex at peace finally.

"Now, if you look into my bag once more, you will find your Christmas wishes answered." Santa said with a bright smile.

Casey reached inside, but only pulled out one ornate box. "What is this?" She questioned.

They both looked at Santa and he replied, "I think you two should step out now. It's time for me to leave, but I know when you open it, you will understand."

"Thank you Santa," they both answered waving him goodbye.

As they watched Santa fly away, Casey looked to Alex and opened the box causing them both to gasp. It was Alex's dream engagement ring. Casey had wanted to ask, but wasn't sure if it was too soon, but before she could properly ask Alex screamed, "Yes!"

"Really?" Casey questioned.

"If you want to!" Alex answered.

"Yes, more than anything," Casey replied in a much softer voice. "Alex, please marry me."

"Always, I couldn't be happier than I am when I am with you."

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you too, Casey."

As the couple kissed and the sun rose both could swear they heard a distant, "Ho, ho, ho," and a jingle of bells. Christmas truly is the most magical time of the year.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you all for reading these one shots and reviewing. They didn't come as easily as we would have imagined! So thank you for all your support. I hope you love the last few stories as it wraps up! PS - if you have any prompts you'd like to see done let us know!**

* * *

Alex groaned throwing herself back on the living room rug earning a loud laugh from her wife, Casey. "It's not funny, Casey! This doll bed is a monster!" Alex corrected.

The couple had spent the last two hours putting the finishing touches on Christmas for their two children, Vivian and George. The kids were finally to the age that Christmas morning was going to be amazing and Alex and Casey were all so excited for it. As a result, they might have gone overboard with toys.

Getting control of her laughter, Casey grinned. "Aw, babe, do you really think this pirate ship is any easier?" Casey teased. "You wouldn't make it as an elf in life."

"You are so mean." Alex frowned. "Plus, I'd make a fantastic elf! I make great hot chocolate and Christmas cookies." Casey quirked an eyebrow at her wife and just shook her head.

"Why don't you take care of the stockings and I will handle putting these last two toys together?" Casey offered.

Standing, Alex stretched and muttered, "Fine," as she walked to the hall closet and retrieved the stocking stuffers. Filling the kids stockings with their favorite candy, bath paints, and little knickknacks, Alex found herself becoming more and more excited for the morning. As she moved onto Casey's, she couldn't help but become excited for her wife to open the necklace she'd designed for her. She always liked to take the time on Christmas to find something special to show Casey just how much she meant to her.

Finishing the first three stockings, Alex took her own and passed it to her wife before sitting in one of the living room chairs. They had always taken the time to do the others. It always made Christmas morning a little more exciting.

Once the doll bed was complete, Casey took her wife's stocking and quickly filled it with Alex's favorite perfume and a special ring before setting it on the living room sofa with the others. Moving to sit in Alex's lap, Casey kissed her wife. "Luke and Leia are going to love their gifts!" Casey whispered.

"You are nothing but trouble." Alex said with a chuckle before kissing her wife once more. Breaking the kiss, she grinned, "I really hope Vivi and George end up loving Star Wars as much as you do. If they don't I think it might break your heart."

"Of course they will." Casey laughed, "I promise you babe, you saw them in the wrong order the first time."

"I know, I know. You don't have to explain it again." Alex laughed. "Let's go to bed. We are going to need some sleep before tomorrow. Lord knows they will wake us again far to early."

Walking up the stairs, Alex and Casey turned to see their beautifully decorated living room. The stockings were filled and toys laid out around the tree. Without a doubt their two children would love their surprises, and their home would be filled with nothing but love and excitement tomorrow morning.

Pulling Alex into her arms, Casey kissed her wife once more before touching their foreheads together and whispering, "Thank you, Alexandra. Thank you for always making every Christmas perfect by being my wife and loving me, for giving us two beautiful children and for just in general making this life possible for us. I wouldn't have any of this without you. So thank you most of all for saying yes, all those years ago when I asked you to dinner. I love you."

"I love you too, Casey." Alex replied. "But really Casey, I owe you just as much of a thank you."

Walking up the stairs the couple checked on their two sleeping children before climbing into bed themselves. Falling asleep, Casey smiled. Every Christmas was the perfect Christmas, because Alex and their children were in her life and always would be. She could never ask for anything more, and she never did.


	22. Chapter 22

Casey Novak flicked through an out of date magazine, filled with loved up celebrity couples, who by now had broken up, got back together, made a sex tape and broken up again. Sighing, she threw the magazine down and looked at her watch, her best friend and secret crush, Alex Cabot was having dental work and had asked Casey to drive her. Casey has readily agreed, anything to spend time with the blonde. With the holidays fast approaching, she had promised herself that she would tell Alex how she felt, after all Christmas was a time for being with the people you loved and there was no one she loved more than the blonde. With both their families out of town for the festive period, Alex's travelling to Italy and her own visiting her brother and his wife in Seattle they had planned a get away to the Cabot's cabin, just the two of them and Casey was counting the days.

Hearing a door open, she jumped to her feet at the sight of the blonde and an accompanying nurse, she asked, Casey asked, "How is she?"

"The procedure went without a hitch and other than being a little sore for a few days, your girlfriend will be fine." Replied the nurse as she handed Casey the small bag containing the painkillers the blonde would need later on.

Casey didn't bother to correct the nurse, just enjoyed the butterflies that had taken flight in her stomach.

"However, she seems quiet concerned about racoons and their ability to recognise each other as they look alike." Continued the nurse with a small smile.

"Oh." Smiled Casey. "Hey, Al. How you feeling?"

"Casey, I'm not wise anymore. All my wise is gone." Slurred the blonde.

"Have fun." Grinned the nurse.

"Thank you." Replied Casey, before putting her arm around the blonde's waist. "Think you can walk to the car?"

"I'm 'Kay." Mumbled Alex.

"Good, let's get you home and into bed." Replied Casey with a warm smile.

"Casey Novak, wants to get me into bed." Giggled Alex.

Rolling her eyes, but not denying the statement Casey kept her hand on the small of the blondes back as she guided her out to her car. "You doing okay?" Asked Casey as she backed out of her parking space.

"Yeah, just thinking about lonely racoons." Sighed the blonde.

"Lonely racoons?" Asked Casey wishing she could record this conversation. "Why are they lonely?"

"Because they don't know who is who." Replied the blonde as if it was the simplest thing ever.

"Must lead to a lot of broken racoon marriages." Mused Casey, "I'm sure they look different to other racoons."

"But Casey, how will they know?" Asked Alex her eyes wide with real fear.

"I don't know, scent?" Shrugged Casey as she struggled to keep a straight face.

"I like your scent. It's pretty." Replied Alex with a grin.

"I think I like drugged Alex." Chuckled Casey, "What do you propose?"

"We should make them little name tags." Replied the blonde.

"How would you know that they're called? I mean it's not like they can say, 'Hi, I'm Bob.'"

"I'd name them." Replied Alex.

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Mumbled Casey.

"I'd call them Casey, Abbie, Serena, Kim, Olivia, Amanda, Liz and Alex."

"What if they're boys?" Asked Casey, trying to imagine what would be funnier Kim coming face to face with racoon Kim or the look on Alex's face as she considered Casey's question.

"Bob, Elliott, Captain Cragen, Fin and Munchy." Grinned the blonde, proud of her efforts.

"Adorable." Grinned Casey as she parked in Alex's visitor spot, "Let's get you inside."

"Would you like some England water?" Asked Alex as she leaned against Casey as the redhead unlocked her apartment door.

"England water? Do you mean tea?" Asked Casey as she led the blonde to the couch.

"Yes!" Replied Alex.

Nodding, Casey replied, "I'll make some and get you some water." Kissing Alex on top of the head, Casey switched on the tree lights before heading into the kitchen. Filling the kettle, she poured Alex a glass of water and headed back into the lounge, her heart sinking when she noticed the look of distress on the blonde's face. "Alex, Honey, why do you look so sad?"

"What if water is made from melted snowman?" Asked Alex.

Casey was forced to bite her lip so hard she was surprised it didn't bleed in her effort to hold back her laughter, "It's not. I checked."

"Promise?" Yawned Alex.

"Promise." Smiled Casey as she moved so Alex could lay back against her, "Try and rest."

"Casey?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, Sweetie?" Asked Casey, prepared to get Alex anything she needed.

Twisting so she could look at the redhead, Alex replied, "Do you know what I'd ask Santa for?"

"More wise?" Asked Casey with a grin.

"Nope."

"Name tags for raccoons?" Guessed Casey.

"Nope."

"I give up. What would you ask Santa for?"

"You. All I want for Christmas is you." Replied Alex.

"How high are you?" Asked Casey her heart racing at the knowledge Alex felt the same.

"High enough to not be feeling any pain, but not so high, I don't know you're making fun of me." Replied Alex. "I love you Casey Novak, I have ever since I met."

"I love you too." Smiled Casey. "I was going to tell you at Christmas, but you beat me to it."

"Kiss me." Ordered Alex.

Leaning forward Casey lightly brushed her lips against the blonde's, mindful of her recent dental work. As soon as their lips touched, Casey knew she never wanted to stop kissing the blonde. Breaking the kiss, she pressed a soft kiss to the tip of the blonde's nose, "Wow."

"Looks like I got my Christmas wish." Smiled the blonde, before wincing in pain, "Ouch."

"Sorry." Replied Casey in a soft voice.

"Don't be, I never want to stop kissing you." Whispered Alex.

"You never have to, I will be yours until the end of time." Promised Casey, before asking, "Do you think you can sleep?"

"Will you hold me?" Asked Alex.

"Absolutely." Agreed Casey.

As she held Alex in her arms, Casey was even more excited about the coming festive period and spending it with the woman she loved.


End file.
